Safe From Harm
by The Doll
Summary: What would life be like if Itachi was possessed by someone the night of the Uchiha Massacre, but before he could get any where near his own family, someone stopped him? ItachiXOC SasukeXSakura CHAPTER 11 UP! OOC!
1. Saved in time

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so I hope I get some reviews.. 

**Safe From Harm**

"Itachi STOP!" screamed a terrified pink-haired girl. She had run in front of a man, woman, and a young boy. She blocked them with her life trying to calm Itachi down. The woman was holding on to the little boy tightly while the man was holding the woman and child. Can you guess who this little family is?

"Itachi stop! You will not hurt them! They are your family! Stop it!" she yelled trying to dodge his swings with a katana. " Get outta the way Serina!" Itachi demanded. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were not black or red at all, but yellow with a streak of green in them. She knew this was not the Itachi she fell in love with, so there has to be a way to stop him.

"Dammit Serina I won't say it again, move!"

"No why are you doing this? Your family loves you, and well at least you have parents that can love you! Why would you want to kill Sasuke? Hmm? He's only 7 and he looked up to you like a hero! How could you just betray them?" Serina was now about to burst into tears but tried to hold them back. She saw Itachi stay still for a minute and took the opportunity to quickly run in front of him just to save the others. Serina spread her arms apart trying to block Itachi. _I wonder why he has those eyes, and I know its neither his onyx eyes or sharingan eyes. Oh my god.. what if he is possessed or something? _

" Itachi!" he quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Serina, you wanna know why I'm doing this, because no one ever loved me for me. They loved my powers only, and I wanted just to be loved normally. I'm either envied or loved, Ha, but mostly envied, for who could love a demon like me, since I already killed then clan. Only 3 more Uchihas to go!" Itachi retorted. He grasped his katana in his left hand, ready to swing it into Serina's back when Serina suddenly hugged Itachi tightly as if he was going to die himself.

"Itachi, you are loved, you had friends that loved you, you have a family that loves you,"

The little family kept quiet but you could hear a faint cry come from the mother, the little boy was about to swell up into tears just seeing how his nii-san acted towards them, while the father kept on holding onto his dear wife and son.

"They do not love me! No one will after this day and from here on I will make sure that no one loves me." Itachi said calmly a little. He was again going to swing his katana into Serina's back, she saw it coming and said, "Itachi, I love you" He suddenly froze at those words and the sword fell out of his hand and onto the floor. He was speechless, so was Sasuke and his father, but his mother knew that Serina loved Itachi. Even more than just a friend.

"Serina," Itachi said, this time soft and quiet, but he quickly grabbed the katana off the floor and held it in his hand again. "So you love me ey? Well sorry but I can't return you feelings for you now!" _Oh no, he really is going to kill me…then let it be, as long as the Uchiha family is safe, I'll let Itachi take me life. But there has to be a way to stop him…_Serina moved closer to Itachi again but this time with sorrow filled fuchsia eyes. Itachi saw her eyes like this for the second time and he could not stand seeing her cry. Serina was again in front of him and put her two hands on his chest and slowly moved towards his face. _If I do this then will he return to old Itachi? I know he is being possessed but I don't know what kind of possessivness this is. _He looked at her and gazed into those eyes, he even started to lean his head down and she leaned closer, and closer until their lips both had contact, it was a sweet and only 1 minute kiss in that time Serina could see Itachi's eyes forming back to normal, meaning that this was the real Itachi that she was kissing. She broke off the kiss and they stared

at each other for a long time until she hugged him.

The family staring in disbelief now saw their Itachi return to normal, and he was actually hugging Serina back. Itachi was no longer being possed so the family got up off the floor and headed towards the two. Mrs.Uchiha ran and hugged her big son while Sasuke hugged Itachi's leg and Mr.Uchiha patted his back.

"Thank you Serina! You have brought my son out of this possessive state, if there is anything we can do-" Mrs.Uchiha was cut short due to Serina's voice. "No, its ok Mrs. Uchiha, but I should go now, Sakura is probable waiting for me. Just as she was about to walk out of the door, Itachi grabbed her wrist. "Serina, don't go, I-I have to t-tell you something too." "Okay, what is it?" "Did you really mean what you said? About loving me?" "Hai, but I was always afraid of telling you because I didn't want to mess up this friendship that we had, besides I would think that you didn't love me.." Serina said with sorrow. "Who said that I didn't love you?" She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. "Serina, I love you…" Itachi gladly said.

"EWWW! Nii-san, you like Serina!" Sasuke teased his older brother.

"Shut up Sasuke, its not like you don't like Sakura either!" Itachi retorted.

"Settle down boys, and Itachi we must discuss something about the _other_ Uchihas." "Hai father"

Both father and son left that room and went to the living room. Serina, Sasuke, and Mrs.Uchiha were left alone now. Mrs.Uchiha decided to break the silence and she spoke "Serina dear, when you said to Itachi that 'at least you have parents that can love you,' what did you mean?" "Well I thought Itachi told you, you see my parents died because of Orochimaru, they were brutally murdered by him when I was 7 and Sakura was just 2. I have managed to support both of us but it gets harder everyday." "Oh dear, im so sorry, well I have and idea, why don't you move in?" "Mrs.Uchiha! No, we could possibly not, I would not want to intrude on you guys." "Oh you must! Especially since the 2 of you are girls and need some femine help of course!" She said with a smile. "Well you got a point, ok we will but are you sure?" "Defintly! So Sasuke, what do you think? We will have Serina and Sakura living with us? Won't that be fun?" Mrs.Uchiha asked her younger son. "Great.." was all Sasuke could say.

**

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room**

"Itachi, since we are the last of the Uchihas, and I know that is not your fault, but anyway we will need to rebuild this clan you know." Itachi looked at his father and nodded. "So I would like you to get married to someone, maybe a certain Serina perhaps?" "WHAT! Father, im only 13! I cant be married yet!I haven't-" he was cut short because his dad. "Itachi! Not now, but when you turn 18! Geez I would never allow you to marry at such an age!" "Oh, eheheh, so I'm going to marry Serina? To rebuild the clan? Hey! What about Sasuke? You know he likes that Sakura girl too."

"Yes I know about Sasuke but he only 7 and you're 13 so that's my decision."

"Yes sir." "Okay good now lets get back to your future wife, hehe."

"Dad you're evil!" Itachi slightly yelled.

Once both men returned they only found Sasuke and Mrs.Uchiha.

"Mother, where's Serina?" Itachi asked concered.

"She went to get Sakura and their clothes, because boys, they are going to move in."

"WHAT! WHY?" Itachi practically screamed.

"Calm down, and besides you should be happy of hearing that fiancé will be staying with us in this house and not only in a house." "Yeah you're right, but where will they sleep? We only have 3 rooms." "Oh dear…I totally forgot! Well looks like there will be a sleepover then, haha" Mrs.Uchiha chuckled while staring at Itachi and Sasuke. Both of them stared at her and wondered what was going to happen tonight. Serina returned with Sakura in no time and both girls had pink bags with clothes in them.

"Hi Sasuke!" yelled a pink-haired little girl. It was Sakura.

"uh… hi Sakura." He said while blushing. Everyone saw the blush and giggled. Sasuke shot them all death glares. "Anyway, where are we sleeping?" Serina asked. "You'll be sleeping with Itachi in his room, you will take his bed and he'll have the futon. Besides you are his future wife." Mrs.Uchiha said and chuckled again. "oh ok, hey HOLD UP! Since when am I marrying Itachi?" Serina suddenly bursted "but its not like I don't want to marry him its just that now?" "Uh no Baka, when we turn 18." Itachi cut in. "Oh-hey im no BAKA! You're the baka! Hmfp!"

"Hey you 2 stop acting like little children, I bet even me and Sakura are more mature then you 2." Sasuke said with a smirk plastering his face.

"Umm…Mrs.Uchiha, where do I sleep?" Sakura said quietly.

"Oh you'll sleep in Sasuke's room since he has a bunk bed an all."

"Yippe! Hear that Sasuke we are room mates!" "Oh the joy.." he said sarcastically.

* * *


	2. Sleepovers at the Uchihas

So this is chapter 2 of Safe From Harm, I hope chapter 1 made sense though, cause I no I had a few mistakes in it once I reread it. Oh well, here's chapter 2! Thank you for my reviews too!

* * *

Chapter 2:Sleepover at the Uchihas 

**Sasuke's Room

* * *

**Once everyone went to their rooms, Sakura couldn't help but stay awake the whole night, just knowing that Sasuke is right above her on the bunk bed. She heard him mumble something in his sleep, about red, round,and juicy. "hm… what is he talking about?" she quietly asked herself. " Yum! It tastes so good." Sasuke said with pleasure and joy.

"Uh… oh no! what is he talking about!" she whispered.

"Lets see he said it was red, round, and juicy, so its got to be food. Then he said it tastes good, so it IS a food. I know! It's a pomegranate!" Sakura screamed the last word aloud, causing Sasuke to awake from his slumber. He looked down under his top bunk and saw Sakura looking right back at him.

"Why the heck did you scream pomegranate?" he asked as he glared slightly at her for waking him.

"Because you were dreaming about them." She replied with a giggle.

"WHAT! I was not dreaming about pomegranates! It was toma-" he cut himself off when he realized he said to much. "It was what?" "None of your business!" "hmfp!"

"Just get back to bed Sakura."

"Fine, but you better not talk in your sleep again."

"whatever."

Both children went back to bed.And slept peacfully for the rest of the night. How about we check up on our teenage couple.

**Itachi's Room

* * *

**

While Itachi was sleeping on the futon, Serina was wide awake and looking at him as he slept. She could not believe she was sleeping in Itachi's room, on his bed, and right next to him. Well he was on the floor, but still same. "Serina," she heard him mumble. She was shocked that he would even dream of her, but she still wanted to listen to him rather than wake him. "Serina, I-" but before he could continue he shot up from the futon and saw Serina staring at him. "Um what are you looking at?" Itachi asked quietly thinking that something strange was on his face. "Um I'm looking at you of course.hehe" she nervously giggled wondering what he was still going to say in his dreams. "o…k well lets go back to bed, we have a lot of things to discuss tomorrow." "Matte Itachi, what were you going to say after you said 'Serina I' because it was cut off and why were you dreaming about me anyways?" Serina asked with a slight smirk on her face. "Uh… why don't we go back to sleep and I'll tell you later." "hm…fine." _Relief! I didn't have to tell her fww!_

**The Next Day

* * *

**

"Ohayou everyone!" Serina and Sakura shouted. Little did they know, only 1 out of 4 Uchihas would actually enjoy the morning. "Ohayou girls." Mrs.Uchiha answered. She was making breakfast while the boys were sitting down at the table looking drowsy. "Itachi-kun, now will you tell me?" Serina asked him. "Tell you what? Oh.. about last night in my dream, let me think about it……. NO!" he replied. "Meanie!" "You guys are acting like little kids again." Sasuke suddenly spoke. "Yeah I agree with Sasuke-kun, not even do we act like that." Sakura spoke truthfully.

"Hmfp! Mrs.Uchiha do you need any help with breakfast?" Serina asked politely. "No, no dear please just make yourself comfortable." "Aww but im sure we can help you Mrs.Uchiha, its the least that _we_ can do for you letting Sakura and I stay here."

"Yeah! hey what do you mean 'we' " Sakura curiously asked. "Baka, me and you, sheesh." "OK ok, come on girls let's set the table and finish cooking the food." Mrs.Uchiha broke their little argument and the girls went to help her. The Uchiha brothers we actually amused at this little conversation that the _women_ of the house were talking about. Mr.Uchiha just sat there while meditating. Then he quietly spoke.

"Itachi, now we really must discuss something about last night, after breakfast, we will go in the village to the hokage's office. And you're not in any trouble in anyway." Mr.Uchiha said calmly while looking at his older son. Itachi nodded his head, but he really wasn't paying attention, for he was looking at a certain someone cooking eggs. "Can I come too?" Sasuke suddenly bursted. "hm.. yes, but you must not speak aloud ok Sasuke, and Itachi, stop staring at Serina, its rude. Hehe" Mr.Uchiha smiled and chuckled. Everyone looked at Itachi and then Serina. "Uh…I was not staring at her, I was staring at-" he was interrupted by Sasuke's voice. "Serina's butt? Hehehaha!" Laughter could be heard throughout the whole house, even Serina laughed and Itachi just blushed 10 shades of pink and red.

"Whatever, can we just eat now." Itachi said but gave a death glare to Sasuke who by the way was still laughing. After breakfast, The men left to go to the Hokage's office.

**The Hokage's Office

* * *

**

"Hokage-sama, im sure that you have heard of the massacre last night, caused by Itachi, but he was possessed."Mr.Uchiha spoke. The 3rd nodded. "But the problem is, we don't know who possessed him, and Itachi can't remember anything from yesterday morning and afternoon." "Hm, well can you tell me if anything changed about Itachi while he was possessed?" The 3rd seemed very curious, but he looked like he already knew the culprit. "My nii-san had yellow eyes with green in them and it was no sharingan!" Sasuke blurted out again.(A/N: Sasuke sure is blurting out a lot today, and I am sorry if my characters are OOC.) "Opps, sorry father, I didn't mean to speak out." "Its ok Sasuke." Itachi though, seemed rather quiet, but he was thinking about last night and all the deaths he had brought to his clan. He didn't realize that he actually killed so many people in one night, guilt was beginning to sweep him. "Itachi, you will not be charged with any crime or nor shall you get punishment for your actions, but I think I know who possessed you. It was.." the 3rd spoke soft and quietly.

**Back at the Uchiha Manor

* * *

**

"Okay girls, why don't we go out for a bit, dare I say we go shopping!" Mrs.Uchiha said with a smile on her face. "YAY!" both girls screamed and got quickly dressed to go to the mall.

"Ready?" Mrs.Uchiha asked.

"Hai!" both said in unison.

While walking to the mall, Sakura saw a beautiful pink necklace with a cherry blossom on it, and engraved on the back was the name 'Sakura'. Serina saw a lovely ankle bracelet, that said 'Shining light', which fit Serina's name perfectly since she was given birth under the moon.(A/N: don't ask about it, it just poped in my head, lol) Lastly Mrs.Uchiha saw a beautiful gold ring that had a ruby red shaped heart in the center. Each girl stared in awe at the jewelry, but knew that they could not get it…

* * *

Cliff Hanger at the hokage's office! I know it sucks right, but I think some people know who possessed Itachi, but I'm not telling yet. **Please review**, and I would like to thank everyone that did review for the first chapter, you guys rock! Arigato! 


	3. Finding Out

**Thanks again for the reviews, so I guess the story is so far pretty good, yay!**

**Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto series at all or the characters either, but I do own Serina..**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 3: Finding Out

* * *

**

**Hokage's Office**

"It was Orochimaru." The 3rd said. Everyone except Sasuke gasped in shock. Sasuke doesn't know who Oro is so he just put a serious face on. "The Anbu squad has seen him lurking around Konoha disguised as an old man." Itachi suddenly jumped when he realized something. "Wait, I remember yesterday, an old man wanted me too help him with his groceries so I did," Itachi paused for a moment and stared at the hokage, the 3rd gave a nod indicating for Itachi to continue. "then I followed to a dark alley and the next thing I remember was getting knocked out. But that's all that I can remember for now.." Itachi looked down on the ground and Sasuke saw this and put a reassuring hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Don't worry Itachi, we will find Orochimaru and bring him down!" Sasuke said with a grin. "Arigato otouto-san, but for now I must get stronger if he could have easily taken control of me, for now defeating him lies in my fate." Itachi stood up and bowed before the hokage and his father, then left to go back home.

Mr.Uchiha and Sasuke left too but were not headed home, they decided to go for a walk. The two saw 3 familiar girls looking at jewelry in Konoha's most expensive jewelry department. "Oi Sakura, Serina, Mom!" Sasuke yelled. Mr.Uchiha just waved at them and then the 5 met up together. "Hey guys, where's Itachi?" Serina asked concerned. "He went home dear,not to worry, he'll be ok though." "oh, well I need to talk to him, so I'll be going too, ja ne!" Serina said, but slowly left, she can still hear every word. "So how was it at the hokage's office?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject. "We found out that Orochimaru-" suddenly Serina stopped walking and froze in that spot. Slowly turning around she said,

"Did you say Orochimaru?" her voice had anger in it. Fuchsia eyes filled with fury and rage, as she could not forget that smirk on Orochimaru's face as he killed hers and Sakura's parents.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Mr.Uchiha said.

"He is why Sakura and I have no parents, they were brutally murdered by him when I was 7. Sakura was to young to remember, and I swore that day that I will kill him, to avenge my parents, and to show him a painful death." Serina then started to walk away towards the Uchiha Manor.

"Whoa.." was all anyone could say. "Did you see how her eyes changed silver?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, the Haruno clan has that kind of power, Cresent Moon, our secret bloodline. Serina however was different because she is the recarnation of a celestial being. She can transform into the celestial being and have monstrous strength within seconds. She was the only one that can do that, I can only change my eyes to the first stage which is black." Sakura explained this very well, for she was a genius, right?

"Oh my,no wonder why, she is the recarnation of Kaguya, a celestial being who killed everything in her path. But lucky this is Serina, so Kaguya does not exist in her for the time being. But once she unleashes it, nothing good will benefit." Mrs.Uchiha explained.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I was Sakura's mother's best friend, and she told me."

"Well lets continue shopping, ne?" Mrs.Uchiha spoke again.

"Yeah!" Sakura screamed, and clung onto Sasuke's arm.

"What have we gotten ourselves into!" both guys said.

**At the Uchiha Manor

* * *

**

Itachi was lying down on his bed and thinking about getting revenge on Orochimaru, when suddenly he heard his bedroom door open and then get slammed.

"Hmfp!" was all Serina could say as she dropped her bags down. She didn't realize that Itachi was in the room until she heard him say whats wrong.

"I just found out that the guy that possessed you, is the same guy that I wanna kill!" she was mad and her eyed were still silver.

"Oh.. whats with your eyes? Do you have some sorta bloodline limit?"

"Hai, let me explain, its called Celestial Moon. I have the powers of a celestial being who died. She controlled the moon and was a killer. Kaguya was her name, and she destroyed everything in her path." Serina's eyes were changing as she saw Itachi coming closer to her face.

"You really do interest me Serina. Hehe" Itachi whispered, Serina froze again and then punched his shoulder, and with her strength, wow did it hurt!

"Oww! You mad woman! That hurt!" Itachi screamed in pain, and all Serina could do was chuckle.

"You deserved it, weakling." Serina said with a smirk.

"Ah hell no, you did not call me a weakling, cause now your gonna get you butt kicked!" Itachi was already in a fighting stance still in his room.

"Sorry Itachi-kun, but I got better things to do than to fight you."

"Fine then, admitting that I'm stronger?" Now the smirk was on his face.

Serina was pissed now and the only thing she could say was "your on, but just wrestling since we are inside the house, ok?" Itachi nodded and the 2 began to wrestle like little children.

After the match, both teens were tired and both tapped out at the same time so no one actually won. They heard the front door shut and they knew the rest were home from shopping. "Itachi, Serina, we're home!" Sakura yelled. "Well, good fight Itachi, how about we get going now, ne?" Serina gave her most cutest smile. "You too, and sure." Itachi only smirked.

(A/N: I wanted to skip how dinner went because it seemed kinda boring, and also there will be a few time skips in this story. !)

**2 years later

* * *

**

Yes, it has been 2 years later and everyone is still together. (Sasuke and Sakura are 13, Itachi and Serina have to be 15 for the story to work. Pretend that Sakura was 5 when their parents died and Sasuke and her were 10 in the first chapters, not 7…uh I'm so stupid.. anyway on with the story!)

"Itachi and Sasuke, get your asses out here!" Sakura screamed, usually its Serina who would scream but Sakura does look up to her older sister so she decided to give it a try. Serina just sighed and waited for the boys to come, for today was time for sparring with each other.

"GOD DAMN WOMAN! Be quiet, we're coming!" Sasuke screamed back, slowly him and his brother were approaching the two girls. "Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up!" she retorted. "Well I'm not the one who screams so early in the morning just to go sparring! So you shut up!" Sasuke replied quickly. Before this conversation could go anywhere further, Itachi and Serina both said "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sasuke and Sakura were now very afraid, because looking at a mad Serina would kill you and staring at a mad Itachi would painfully and slowly murder you. "Hmfp." Was all Sasuke and Sakura could say then the 4 starting walking to their training grounds were they spar. Once they reached there, the area had been looking more beautiful than ever. Cherry Blossom trees were in bloom, evergreens and oak trees were showing signs of green leaves, and the small pond was gleaming with beauty.

Under a big oak tree, Itachi and Serina went to go sit under it. Itachi leaned his back against the trunk and so did Serina. But Itachi decided to put Serina on his lap and she rested the back of her head onto his chest. (try to imagine it if possible) Both were now staring at the other 2 who were in fighting stances.

**Fight 1: Sasuke VS. Sakura**

"Whoever wins, gets to fight Serina." Sasuke said while smirking. He knew that he could win, since no girl could beat him and how he desperately wanted to fight Itachi. "Fine, Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura said. Itachi and Serina stared again at the two but Serina's eyes looked like they were beginning to close, as if going to sleep so soon. But she didn't want to sleep, because she was up next against Sasuke or her sister. Plus Itachi was watching her and the fight so she really didn't want to sleep.

"Koi" Sasuke said while putting one hand behind his back and one in front. He was ready to pull out a shikuren when Sakura appeared right in back of him. "Too slow Sasuke." She said with a small smirk. He quickly turned around and tried to slash her with the shikuren. He almost missed, but managed to put a small cut on her arm. Sakura winced a little but grabbed a kunai from her holister. She threw it at him but he dodged easily, his speed increased as well. Sakura then turned on her Cresent Moon and Sasuke turned on his Sharingan. Both teens were still at their first stage of bloodlines, however their siblings had mastered them quickly.

They battled for more than 30 minutes until Sasuke eventually won. He knew he would win, but maybe Sakura was going easy on him. Or not.

**Fight 2:Sasuke VS. Serina**

Serina got up from Itachi and walked towards Sasuke. Sakura sat under neat a Sakura tree on the opposite side of the battle field. "Ready Sasuke?" he nodded and prepared for another fight, but this time with an even stronger Haruno. Serina smirked, she knew that she didn't even have to probably use Cresent Moon on him since he used up a lot of his chakara with his fight with Sakura. "What are you smirking at?" Sasuke questioned. "Nothing, but to make this fight fair, I won't use my Cresent Moon and I'll use one finger to beat you." She started to chuckle and then placed one hand behind her back and the other hand had only 1 finger pointing towards Sasuke to come. "Fine then, but you'll be sorry." Sasuke said with a smirk now on his face.

He charged at her with 3 kunais in his laft hand and 3 in the right. With full force, he flung them at her, and she dodged 5 and caught 1. She flung back Sasuke's own kunai at him with that monster strength and it hit him on his shoulder, pinning him to a small oak tree. Serina ran speedily and with her index finger, flicked Sasuke's head.

"Ow!" was all Sasuke could say, then it hit him, he realized that he had been deafeated by his brother's girlfriend not even within 5 minutes.

"Looks like I win Sasuke, ha, and you thought you could beat an Anbu!" Serina laughed, Itachi chuckled, and Sakura could only giggle. Sakura helped Sasuke get pinned off of the tree. He felt ashamed that he had been beaten by a girl, but angry that he could not spar against his brother. Both of them sat under the Sakura tree and Sakura tried to heal Sasuke's wound. But both of their eyes were on the 2 Anbus who were about to fight.

"Itachi-kun, looks like its me vs. you, this should be interesting." Serina said with a soft smile.

"Let's begin, shall we." Itachi said.

**Fight 3: Serina VS. Itachi**

"Cresent Moon!" Serina's eyes begin to change into silver and her hair becomes a softer pink. A small cresent chaped moon appeared on her forehead, it was the color of sapphire.

"Sharingan!" Itachi's eyes began to change into red with 3 black pupils. Sasuke and Sakura were both wide eyed, just seeing two strong Anbu members activate their bloodlines just for a spar, looks like this was going to be intense.

Itachi and Serina were both running toward each other, bloodlines activated, speed maxed to the highest. They were about to collide with each other when…

* * *

**So sorry! But I must end at another cliff hanger, lol. Thank you for the reviews for chapter 2! Now I'm positive that I should continue the story! You all rock! Review please!**


	4. So Random

Woo! Hello everyone! I'm trying to extend my chapters so its longer to read. Oh yeah and on my bio, there are 2 pics, one of Itachi and one of Serina. Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: So Random**

Itachi and Serina were both about to collide when Deidara ran toward them. Well he actually ran towards Serina. (A/N: Deidara is not in Akatsuki in this fic, but he does stalk Serina a lot like Lee with Sakura. XD )

"What the hell Deidara!" Itachi shouted.

"I'm just a messenger from the 5th saying that we have a meeting right now." And yes the 3rd is no more and Tsunade is the hokage.

"My, don't we look gorgeous today, ne Serina-chan?" Deidara took Serina's right hand and kissed the back. Serina's blood was rising to her face but she didn't want Itachi to see it so see tried to hide the blush. Itachi however was already fuming and was about to hit Deidara when Sasuke spoke.

"Oi Deidara, you might not want to do that, or else Itachi will use Mangekyou on you, and it sucks, believe me."

"Deidara you better back off Serina or Itachi will kill you, besides you know their dating and getting married soon!" Sakura said.

Itachi was calming down a little but still he wanted to punch Deidara for kissing his Serina's hand.

"Uh- lets change topic back to the meeting and Deidara please let go of my hand!" Deidara let go but this time put an arm around her shoulder. (Note that Itachi and Serina deactivated their bloodlines.) She twitched as his arm touched her shoulders. Itachi was now boiling mad and within seconds, he pried Deidara off and threw him across the battle field.

"Deidara, don't touch Serina ever again!" Itachi yelled furiously. Then he put a protective arm around her waist and they walked off to the hokage's tower.

"Sakura, Sasuke, don't stay out too long!" Serina shouted a far.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura quickly whispered.

"Hey look Deidara's coming our way." Sasuke said in an emotionless voice.

"Ow, dude your brother gets stronger everytime I see him, besides whats wrong with me putting an arm around Serina? I mean you wouldn't care if I did it to Sakura right?" Deidara suddenly flung an arm around Sakura's waist and Sakura also tried to hide her blush. Sasuke starred in shock but then quickly threw a punch at the smirking Deidara. He finally let go of her.

"Ow! Crap man! You Uchihas are so strong, and stop ruining my perfect face!"

"Hn, well you deserved it for touching Sakura, besides she too young for you."

"Hey! I can date whoever I want and I'm not too young for Deidara, we are only 2 years apart!" Sakura suddenly butted in.

"oh so you want to go out with this stalker?" Sasuke said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"WHAT! No I don't! Uh.. just nevermind." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, well I'm gunna get out of this argument, pff not like I caused it anyway." Deidara suddenly spoke up.

"WHAT! YOU DID START THIS ARGUMENT!" Sasuke and Sakura both screamed/yelled at the top of their lungs. But Deidara already poofed away to the hokage's office.

"So Sasuke, wanna go to the movies? I heard that theres a new scary moving showing at 1:00, and right now t 12:47, so wanna go?" Sakura asked with a small smile and a faint blush.

"Uh…fine."

"Yay! Lets go!" And so the duo walked to the movie theater.

Hokage's Office 

"Serina, if anyone ever touches you, you tell me immediately!" Itachi was still pretty upset with Deidara, but he tried to calm down a little.

"Itachi, no one can touch me with you by my side, besides we have a mission to learn about, come on." Serina pulled Itachi's hand and they were both running towards the hokage's tower together. Finally they reached it.

"Konnichiwa Hokage-sama." Both said. Deidara was already there and kept his gaze on Serina. She saw him looking at her and whispered into Itachi's ear "He's looking at me again." Itachi then asked the hokage to be excused for 1 minute with Deidara. Both boys went into the hall and you could here Deidara scream like a little girl, meaning that Itachi was using Mangekyou Sharingan on him.

"hahaha!" both Serina and Tsunade were laughing when Itachi and Deidara returned into the room. Itachi had a smile on his face and Deidara had one eye twitching while the other one starring blankly into nothing.

"Now let's focus on the Anbu mission. There have been sighting of Orochimaru and sound nins in a nearby village next to Konoha. Your mission is to just gather info about these sightings and report back, the reason I chose you 3 Anbu was because 2 out of 3 of you had a rough experience with Orochimaru and really want to take him down. Now your mission starts in 30 minutes, so 1:17, you're outta here and report back to Konoha at 9:00 at night. Any questions?" Tsunade said in a serious tone. All three Anbus shook their heads no. "Good, now you three will go alone, hide your chakras well if you spot anything suspicious. Now hurry and leave!" Tsunade shouted. The 3 left, Serina and Itachi's arms were clinged together and Deidara still kept starring at Serina. Silence lasted for 5 minutes.

"Deidara, Go get whatever you need right now and me and Serina will be at home getting ours." Itachi spoke to break the silence.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya, oh lets meet at the Konoha gate, ok?"

"Kay, bye!" Serina said.

"By my beautiful Ser-" But Deidara didn't finish because Itachi was glaring at him for saying 'my'. "Ah, hehe, just kidding Itachi, well later!" And Deidara left.

"Finally, so… why don't we go home?" A smirk was plastering his face for now Itachi thought of something twisted.

"Itachi, I know what you're thinking, but we don't have time to make-out, besides wait till after the mission. Don't you wanna do this mission?" Serina asked.

"Yes I do, but Serina, there are a lot of things that I want to do." Still smirking, he picked up Serina bridal style and poofed to the Uchiha Manor within seconds. Also they were in Itachi's room, well their room. Itachi still takes the floor and Serina still gets the bed. But sometimes Serina would let Itachi sleep next to her but not close.

"Itachi we only have 20 minutes!" Serina knew Itachi wouldn't care but it was a mission concerning Orochimaru, so they had to finish making out within 20 minutes.

"Plenty of time, besides my parents are in the Wind Country, remember?"

"Fine, but we stop in 15 minutes," She pouted for she knew she would not win this argument.

Itachi walked over to Serina and lightly kissed her. She moaned a little but it wasn't heard by anyone. Itachi then moved down to her neck and gave her sweet butterfly kisses. No hickies could be on her flawless neck and she didn't want any anyways. Serina lifted Itachi's head and brought him to a sweet cherry filled kiss. She fell backwards onto the bed with Itachi still kissing. 5minutes have passed, 10 remain. Itachi continued kissing her and she pulled softly onto his long black hair. They slowly broke apart and starred at each other for 2 minutes, fuschia eyes met onyx orbs. Slowly they pulled forward for another kiss and this time when she moaned it could be heard so Itachi quickly slipped his tongue into her moaning mouth. Their tongues danced with each other and she let hers settle down so Itach's could explore new regions.

13 minutes down, 2 to go. Itachi slowly slipped a hand on her right thigh, slowly slipping it up higher until Serina broke their kiss and grabbed Itach's naughty hand.

"Not until we're older Itachi-kun, besides you know I'm not ready." Serina spoke.

"Uh..fine, but I just wanted some fun…"

"Well we have a mission to go on and besides time is up, so let's go!" Both teens quickly poofed out of the house, and in front of the Konoha gates. Deidara was already there waiting, he saw them and started laughing and pointing at Itachi.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Deidara was really cracking up.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Itachi asked.

"You! Hey I didn't know you wore the same cherry lip gloss as Serina unless…OMG!" Deidara suddenly realized something.

"You guys were making out! HAHAHAHA!" Deidara laughed even louder and Serina blushed pink and red and Itachi was mad again and ready to hit Deidara again. "Uh lets get on with the mission shall we?" Serina smiled a soft smile and together all 3 Anbus left Konoha.

**The Movies!

* * *

**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking quietly to the movie theater, when loud screams and footsteps could be heard.

"Uh Sasuke whats that sound?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Crap! Fangirls, run!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and they were both running for their lives.

"AH! LOOK ITS SASUKE-KUN!"

"HES SO HOT"

"HEY WHERE'S HE GOING WITH THAT FOREHEAD?"

"NO! SASUKE COME BACK!"

Fangirls just kept shouting random things like Sasuke come back, or will you go out with me, and to Sakura they literally cursed her out of this world, because she was with Sasuke. Finally they ran into a very small alley, which was on the opposite side of town and theater.

"Damn fangirls."

"Great! Now we can't see the movie, ahh!" Sakura was furious and so was Sasuke. Then they realized how close they were. Sasuke's breath on her neck, her face mere centimeters away from his face. An accidental push would make Sakura the luckiest girl in the world, well Naruto's world. Sasuke immediately was off of Sakura and just starred at her as she was looking in another direction. She caught him gazing at her and said.

"What are you looking at?"

"um.. nothing." "Lets just get outta here and to the movies." And so they poofed out of the alley and poofed to the theater.

"Finally, we can enjoy a movie! I'll buy the snacks, you buy the tickets and we'll meet in from of the room to the theater."

"hn."

"Whatever, meet ya there Sasuke-kun."

_Yeah, meet ya there Sakura._

Then suddenly Sasuke heard an annoying, squeaky, and irritating voice and he knew it was Ami. Ami is president of Sasuke's fanclub. Itachi has a fanclub for the older girls but really their just stalkers to him. Back on topic, Sasuke could only wish that Ami would disappear. But she didn't.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Ami said very high.

_What the hell! Sasuke-kun is only to be said by Saku- I mean, no one!_

"What the hell do you want Ami?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to watch Chicken Little with me?"

"What are you 5?(no offense to anyone who likes chicken little. ) Who the hell watches that at the age of 13!" Sasuke was literally pissed at her.

"Me! Besides why would you want to watch a movie with forehead girl? She possibly cannot compare to my beauty!"

"Yeah right, and I'm not an Uchiha." He said sarcastically.

"You're not?" she looked dumbfounded and Sasuke slapped his head in frustration. When she was not paying attention Sasuke ran away from her and went towards the theater to wait for Sakura. Sakura was already there and waiting, what they didn't know was that a pair of eyes were watching them from afar. _Hehe, so this is my little Sasuke-kun's girlfriend, my she is a pretty little flower isn't she._

"Oi Sasuke! Lets go! I wanna sit in the back!" Sakura grabbed his right hand and they went into the cinema. They sat all the way in the back, and right in the middle seats.

"Hey-, I-if you g-get scared um…you c-can-" before Sasuke could finish, Sakura finished for him.

"I could hold onto your arm? Hehe, sure Sasuke." She smiled a sweet and soft smile, which made Sasuke get butterflies inside his stomach. He felt relieved that Sakura would actually hold onto his arm. And why wouldn't she hold onto his arm? Suddenly the lights dimmed down and the movie began to play.

"Look its starting." Sakura said. They sat quietly for the first half of the movie until the scary parts came and Sakura clung onto his arm. Sasuke was not interested into the movie but he was interested into Sakura.

"Its okay Sakura, the scary part is almost done." Sasuke whispered, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." After the movie, Sasuke and Sakura came out holding hands and were walking back to the Manor. It was only 3:30 so the day was still bright for these two secret lovers.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how about a walk in the park, I heard there's a new water fountain in the center, let's check it out."

"Okay Sakura." _I'd do anything for you._

Their hands were still together as if stuck with glue. They passed by little children playing, another couple walking, a rollerskater, another couple that looked like they just got engaged. Birds were chirping and the sun was gleaming in the cloudless sky. Once they finally reached the center they took a seat on a bench. Sakura starred amazingly at the fountain. It showed a sculpture of a man and woman, the woman was laying down on the man's lap as if she was injured and the man had a kunai in hand other hand as if he was trying to protect her. Water surrounded the masterpiece.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun look! It's so lovely don't you think so?" Sakura asked while starring at the sculpture's beauty.

"Yeah Sakura."_ Just like you, but when will I be able to tell you?_

To ruin this perfect moment, Lee popped out of no where and pushed Sasuke aside so that he could sit next to Sakura.

"LEE! What the hells wrong with you!" Sasuke shouted.

"AHH! Sasuke-kun hes next to me!"

Lee looked at Sakura and grabbed her hand, he recited:

"Dear pretty flower, your youth is fading with Uchiha, you are so weak and gentle, so fragile and poor, I'll make you strong and harder, and not like a boar!"

Sakura was mad, Sasuke was mad, Lee hoped that that poem worked to win Sakura's heart but it did not and instead, he got 3 punches to the face. WAIT! 3 punches? Oh it just Neji and Tenten walking along holding hands and they spotted their freaky teammate try to beg Sakura again, so Neji decided to punch Lee as well.

Sasuke whispered a thankyou to Neji also, and he whispered back a your welcome.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura!" Tenten screamed.

Both girls had grown really close and were like best friends.

"Wow, long time no see girl!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, been busy with home, training, and my boyfriend."

"Oh… wait you have a boyfriend!"

"Well duh, of course, Neji sweety-pie!" Sasuke chuckled at Neji's nickname, for who would name a prodigy 'sweety-pie?' Everyone has seemed to forgotton about Lee being unconscious, so he'll stay that way.

"I wouldn't laugh too Googley Bear!" Sakura said as everyone stared to laugh at Sasuke.

"Dang Sasuke, where'd you get the name GOOGLEY BEAR!" Neji stared cracking up but the girls controlled themselves.

"Neji stop besides we need to get going anyway Fluffy-bunny!" Tenten giggled with Sakura again and this time Sasuke laughed. Neji blushed hard. Lee was still unconscious.

"Where do they get these names from!" Both Neji and Sasuke whispered.

"oh, you'll know later on boys, well bye Tenten, bye Neji! Nice seeing ya!" Sakura said.

"Same to you to Saks! Bye Sasuke." Tenten replied.

Neji and Sasuke merely nodded their heads and both girls sighed, then Tenten and Neji left the park. Neji by the way dragged there hopeless teammate along with them so Sasuke and Sakura could be alone.

"That was fun huh Googley Bear?"

"Yeah it- hey! What the hell did you call me?" Sasuke shouted.

"Googley bear, don't you remember?" Sakura stated.

"No."

"Uh it happened a while ago. Remember when we were watching…"

* * *

Must stop story here for now, but don't worry. Next chapter is super good, well I hope. Review please and thanks for the reviews so far! 


	5. Names and Encounters

Here's chapter 5! Hopefully its good! Review please!

* * *

_Sasuke's thoughts_ _Sakura's thoughts_

**Chapter 5: Names and Encounters

* * *

**

"Remember when we were watching Monster's Inc. when we were 10? Haha, I heard that name googely bear and thought it was a cute name for you cause you had big black eyes and I called them googely, and you gave me a bear that also had big black eyes! It remined ,me of you." Sakura giggled and Sasuke pouted.

"I so did not watch that movie and I so did not give you a bear!" Sasuke defended.

"Yeah yeah, believe whatever you want Sasuke-kun. Lets get home now shall we, its already 4:00." Sakura said.

While walking, Sasuke saw that Sakura was smiling at a couple who look like they just had their first kiss. Aww! _I wish I would get my first like that, so romantic…_ She wanted her first kiss just like how her sister had hers at the age of 13. Sakura wanted her first kiss with the only boy that defended her, protected her, sheltered her, she wanted her first kiss with Sasuke. But she was not sure how he felt. _I wonder why she's smiling at them. Pff, she probably wants her first kiss, well I could give it to her, but nah, maybe I'll wait._ What Sasuke didn't know was that today would change everything for both him and Sakura.

**At a nearby village next to Konoha

* * *

**

"Itachi, which way do we take? Left or right?" Deidara asked.

"Um, right."

"Itachi-kun, I'm getting a little tired, (whispers in Itachi's ear) wanna carry me?" she smirked and so did Itachi, then he picked her up and Deidara just stared at them and gave a disgusted look. He really wanted to be with Serina but that was not possible with her protective boyfriend and overprotective soon-to-be father-in-law. Serina sat on Itachi's back while he carried her piggyback style. She wrapped her arms around his neck with made his spine shiver at her touch.

"Am I heavy?" Serina whispered.

Itachi shook his head no. But quickly his eyes saw something move in the forest they were in. It was a black figure. He activated his sharingan and Serina saw this. She then jumped off Itachi's back and performed some hand seals. "Cresent Moon!" Serina shouted. Suddenly something scaley and slender slid out of the bushes. It was a snake, but no ordinary snake, for within seconds, it grew 10X its size!

"Watch out Serina!" Deidara said but the snake wasn't after her, it was after Itachi.

"Itachi! Run!" Serina shouted. Itachi saw the snake coming and decided to use God of Sun, or black flames on the snake. Hugh black flames came out of Itachi's mouth and spread onto the snake, then it laid dead. "Hm, that was too easy" Itachi commented.

"hehehe, very good Itachi-kun, but looks like your stronger than I expected, oh well, say hows your brother?" a mysterious dark voice said. The stranger could not be seen within the shadows. Itachi signaled Deidara to go back to Konoha.

"Don't try to hide from me, Orochimaru! And what do you want with my brother?" Itachi yelled.

"Hehe, so you knew it was me eh? Well how do you do? Oh who is this?" Oro was gazing at Serina with yellow eyes. Serina remembered those eyes, for they were the eyes that Itachi had when he was possessed. "Leave her out of this! This is between me and you! And your not hurting anyone close to me!" Itachi shouted some more.

"Itachi, this is not just your fight, but mine too.. and I will not watch you fight this snake alone." Serina demanded. Itachi just nodded at her and they were left to fight.

"I did not come here to fight you Itachi, or get your girl, my eyes are in for a small flower, and an heir of 'sharingan'. Hehe you might want to check up on your siblings if you know what I mean." Then Orochimaru disappeared in a bunch of leaves. "NO! Sakura!" Serina shouted and she was already poofing away to Konoha. "Sasuke!" and Itachi did the same.

**At Konoha

* * *

**

"Sasuke, did you just see that!" Sakura asked pointing in the bushes.

"Yeah, theres something there." Sasuke took out a kunai and was ready to aim it at the bushes. His back was turned toward Sakura and his sharingan was activated. As he was about to fling the kunai, he heard a scream that was Sakura's. He quickly turned around, but only to find a pale-white person with yellow eyes holding Sakura bridalstyle in his arms. She looked unconscious.

"You bastard! Let her go!" Sasuke yelled and threw the kunai at him instead. The person dodged it easily though.

"Hehe Sasuke-kun, you should be more careful. You don't want to hurt my little flower now, or I'll be upset." The figure spoke.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from us!" Sasuke asked, his face was burning with anger.

"How rude of me, well let me introduce myself, I'm Orochimaru and I don't like to lie so I'll tell you the truth, I want Sakura as my wife, and I want your eyes." Oro said with a smirk.

"Like hell will you get both!" Sasuke screamed, he charged at Oro, but he disappeared and reappeared in back of Sasuke. Oro hit a pressure point on the back of Sasuke's head, causing him to black out. "Sakura.." Sasuke whispered before passing out. "Hehe, now I have both of them and those other 2( referring to Itachi and Serina) don't have a clue, how pathetic." Orochimaru laughed but then was suddenly hit in his back with a powerful blue chakra. It was Tsunade's chakra and Oro screamed in pain as he felt his spine break in half and then twist in a new shape. Itachi and Serina were now there and watching as Tsunade pulled on Oro's spine. Orochimaru dropped Sakura on the ground and Serina went over to her sister and started to heal her. Itachi went over to Sasuke and brought him closer to Sakura and Serina. Serina would heal them as Itachi protected the 3 from any attacks.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled. She was with Deidara who informed her. He went by Itachi's side to help protect the others. "AHH! Ts-su-naa-de!" Orochimaru screamed. Suddenly he was about to fall onto the floor but another figure caught him and it was Kabuto. "Ah Kabuto, don't fight them, we must come back some other time, for now, I must get healed." Oro said. "Hai!" and the 2 men left. Sakura and Sasuke were now regaining conciousness.

"I see you 2 are awake, well how do you feel?" Tsunade asked them.

"good." Both said.

"Damn it, he got away!" Itachi was angry but Serina was trying to calm him down. They deavtivated their bloodlines and helped up their siblings.

"Its okay Itachi, he won't be able to get his back healed that fast and he is pretty weak for now, we will not pursue him." Tsunade said. Itachi nodded and so did Serina.

"Alright, I'll see you 5 later." And the 3rd disappeared.

"How are you guys feeling?" Serina asked them again.

"Im okay nee-chan, but let's just get out of here." Sakura said. The rest nodded and Deidara was following them to the Uchiha Manor.

"Deidara what the hell? Shouldn't you be going to your house?" Itachi asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh yeah, oops, I forgot! Heha" the he disappeared also. Now alls that was left were Itachi, Serina, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sasuke whispered to Itachi if he could have a few moments alone with Sakura. They'd be still in the park but he wanted them to be alone. Itachi agreed and also told Serina quietly.

"Wanna go see their little love fest?" Itachi asked, Serina was shocked with his use of words but she smiled and nodded.

"Sakura want to take a walk in the park?" Sasuke asked. He was blushing alittle but tried to hide it from Sakura.

"Um.. sure Sasuke." Sakura had a smile on her face. Serina winked at her and she giggled back.

Once the duo left, Itachi and Serina quickly but quietly followed. They right now didn't have to worry about Orochimaru but later on they will. Both hid their charkas well so they could not be detected and they were shocked to hear this conversation.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for not being able to protect you," Sasuke started. "But if you give me another chance, I will do better."

"okay I forgive you." She said, but yet he didn't hear it and continues.

"I would do anything to protect you, you know that, right?" Sasuke asked and she nodded wondering if he even heard her statement before.

"And I don't want you to think that I don't like you, cause…nevermind."

"okay I forgive you." But yet he still doesn't listen, so he speaks again.

"and I want you to know that I'll always be by your side and protect you from harm because i…"

"SASUKE!" "What! I was about to say something!"

"I know and I already have forgiven you, besides it wasn't your fault! Geez! At least listen to me!" she yelled a little harder than expected.

"Gomen" "its ok, besides what were you going to say?" Sakura really wanted to know but she had a feeling about what he was going to say.

"Oh um I was gunna say, um I lo-lov-love-" but before he could finish Sakura interrupted him.

"You mean this?" And she leaned closer to his face, closed her emerald orbs and lightly kissed him on the lips. He was shocked of course and didn't know what to do, so Sasuke did the only thing he could do, kiss back.

And ya'll thought I forgot about Itachi and Serina, well from the trees, Serina gasped in shock and Itachi thought that he saw some tongue action going on but they were in a tree so he could not see perfectly. The tree branch was very small, and started to shake a bit. Serina thought that Itachi was the one shaking it. "Itachi, cut it out! Your going to make us fall!" "I'm not doing it!" Itachi retorted back. Then the branch snapped and both Itachi and Serina came down falling to the ground. BOOM! Sakura and Sasuke quickly broke their kiss and saw their older siblings on the ground. They walked up to them. Sakura had her arms crossed and her left foot tapping and Sasuke just had an annoyed face on and crossed his arms as well. Itachi and Serina then sat up.

"Ah…hahaha?" Serina nervously laughed.

"We were just climbing trees?" Itachi tried to think of an excuse.

"Yeah! Good one Itachi!" Serina said sarcastically.

"My dear sister, I can't believe you spied on us, oh well, at least we have witnesses that the Uchiha Sasuke now officially has a girlfriend. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is now taken so now more fan girls! Well for a little while at least.

"Yeah Sakura we spied on you guys, but you can't blame us, we wanted you guys to have a happy ending!" Serina said in a matter of factly tone. Itachi just nodded.

"Well its not a happy ending so far, we still have to deal with Orochimaru and that could take a while."

"So be it! As long as we're together!" Sakura butted in. Itachi was getting bored for some reason and said "Hey little brother, did I see some tongue action going on in there?" Serina was shocked and mad because she didn't want her little sister getting involved with tongues yet. She was growing mad and Sasuke saw. Sakura just blushed, the Sasuke said, "No! Besides I don't even know how t do tongue, so don't worry about Sakura, Serina!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

"Com' on, lets go home Googley Bear!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Sasuke's hand. Itachi and Serina bursted into laughter at Sasuke's pet name. But Serina then calmed down.

"What the hell did you call- um its ok, you can call me that, but only you Sakura." Sasuke said with a small smile. Itachi continued to laugh and then Serina said, "I don't think that you should laugh anymore 'SUGAR BUNS'" Well that was unexpected but everyone started to laugh out loud except for Itachi. He was blushing madly now! Serina whispered to Sasuke a 'your welcome' since she knew he was not appreciating being laughed at by his older brother. Both couples settled down and walked home together finally for peace. Itachi had his arm around Serina's waist and Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's shoulder. Ah, the joy of young love…but how long will it last?

* * *

Okay! This is chapter 5! I hope it was good, **please review**! Thanks a bunch! 


	6. Wrong Idea

Thanks for reviews! So, here's chapter 6! Oh yeah tell me if the pics are alright too, cuz I got another one of Serina if that pic isn't good. Thanks! Oh yeah, this chappy doesn't have much action or adventure in it but romance, well kinda.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wrong Idea

* * *

**

While at the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke and Itachi's parents were back from the wind country. Mrs.Uchiha was cooking dinner and Mr.Uchiha was meditating.

"Hello kaa-san." Both boys said. Mrs.Uchiha waved to her sons and then eyed them on how they were holding onto Sakura and Serina.

"What are you two doing with your hands around the girls?" Mrs.Uchiha raised an eyebrow and then the boys let go of their girls. Serina and Sakura giggled at what just happened, and decided to explain to Mrs.Uchiha. Serina and Sakura told her how the day went on, but they left out the parts of when they did some 'stuff.'

"Oh! So my little Sasuke has a girldfriend! More likely Sakura! Aww how sweet! I can't wait to tell your father!" Mrs.Uchiha gave a girlish wail.

"Tell me what?" Mr.Uchiha came into the room and spoke.

"That our little Sasuke is growing up! He has his first girlfriend!"

Sasuke blushed madly and decided to escape this family moment. Sakura followed him to their room. No more bunk beds so they have two separate beds. Half of the room was black and half of the room was pink. I think you know who side is whose.

"Uh I can't believe how childish my parents are!" Sasuke told Sakura.

"Hey, hey Sasuke-kun, don't worry about what they say, besides you do have a girlfriend, don't you?" smiled and he smiled back.

"Yeah, and shes the most perfectest of them all." Sakura kissed Sasuke's forehead. Then they decided to go to bed.

_**2 more years later.

* * *

**_

Yes another 2 more years in this story. Sasuke and Sakura are now both 15 and Itachi is 18 while Serina is 17 soon to be 18. At the Uchiha Manor, everything was looking peaceful and quiet until…

"Ah! I'm getting married in 1 month and I still have to get my dress! And we have to invite the guests! Make sure we have chocolate cake. And blue roses and pink cherry blossoms everywhere! Ah! I need to get the bridemaids' dresses! AHHH! " Serina panicked.

"Serina! Clam down! We will get your dress and my mom and Sakura are taking care of everything else. Geez, just relax, besides we have 1 more month before the wedding! But I'm not really interested in the wedding, mostly I'm interested in the honeymoon." Itachi grinned.

"Itachi you are such a pervert." Serina said and giggled.

"Hey what are you two almost married couple doing in this room alone?" Sakura asked.

"I hope nothing naughty now!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, nothing too bad before the wedding now! We wouldn't want the bride looking a little chubby at her own wedding now!" Tenten chuckled. Hinata just remained quiet and slightly giggled.

"Hey we weren't doing anything, besides you know that." Serina defended.

"Well I better go, seeing as all the bridesmaids and bride is here, see ya." Itachi gave Serina a chaste kiss on the lips and left the room. The 4 girls awed at their action.

"I'm so lucky…anyway, do we all have the bridesmaids' dresses? They are lavender, right?" Serina asked.

"Hai sista, and the guys got their black and dark purple pin stripped tuxedos." Sakura replied.

"Now we must go get your dress!" Ino said happily.

"Serina-chan, do you have any in mind?" Hinata spoke softly.

"Well in the book that Tenten gave me, and I thank you so much Tenten, well anyways, in the book, there was this beautiful dress. Here I'll show you." Serina flipped out the book and showed the girls. Every single one of them stared at how beautiful it was, but can't tell you how the dress looks yet. ;)

"OMG! Serina this dress is you!" Ino spoke loudly again.

"It looks like it was made just for you Serina." Hinata spoke.

"It looks so beautiful and I bet it would look even more beautiful on you!" Sakura exclaimed. Mrs.Uchiha came into the room and saw the 5 girls staring at the dress.

"Oh, Serina! It's beautiful! Just like my future daughter-in-law."

"Thank-you Mrs.Uchiha, but theres a problem, its $55,000. And I don't have that king of money, especially since I'm doing a big wedding. I guess I can't get it after all." Serina looked down disappointed.

"Nonsense, the Uchiha family, well excluding Itachi, will pay for it! You are family now, well almost!" Mrs.Uchiha smiled and hugged Serina.

"oh! Thank you Mrs.Uchiha I promise to repay you back!"

"There is no need child, just enjoy being with the one you love and please take care of Itachi." Mrs.Uchiha smiled again and walked out.

"I will." Serina whispered.

**With the Boys

* * *

**

Itachi came into Sasuke's room and sat on the bed. Sasuke had some friends over including Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Deidara.

"Sup Itachi" Sasuke said coolly.

"Just got back from my room with Serina, and geez is she panicking!" Itachi amused the 5 lads.

"So Itachi is the first of us to be married. Hey what about killing Orochimaru?" Deidara suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I know that once me and Serina get married, then Sasuke and me can begin our quest to find him."

"But I thought Serina and Sakura would go too?" Neji spoke.

"Maybe but that depends whether or not Serina get's pregnant." Itach spoke as if they had already done 'it.' But they didn't!

"Itachi! What the fuck are you talking about! Serina's not going to get pregnant and miss out on kicking Orochimaru's ass!" Sasuke defended Serina, for she always helped him whenever he had relationship problems, or even family troubles.

"Shes not pregnant, but she will be." Itachi chuckled. Little did he know, 5 girls were standing right outside the door.

"UCHIHA ITACHI! YOU THINK I'M SOME BABY MACHINE! ARE YOU MARRYING ME TO PRODUCE HEIRS! YOU THINK THAT BY GETTING ME PREGANT, THAT I WON'T GO TO FIGHT OROCHIMARU! DO YOU EVEN REALLY LOVE ME!" Itachi didn't answer. "FINE THEN, ITS OVER!" Serina bursted through Sasuke's door and shouted. The 4 other girls glared at Itachi angrily.

"Hey, hey I was just kid-" but before Itachi could finish, Serina was gone.

"Way to go Itachi-teme, you just ruined your relationship with Serina." Naruto said while glaring at him.

"Your such a teme." Neji spoke.

"Your too troublesome Itachi, you shouldn't have said that." Shikamaru lazily said.

"How dare you break my sister's heart!" Sakura glared deadly at Itachi and slapped him across his face. Ino took her cup of water and poured it on Itachi. Tenten threatened him with her weapons and Hinata didn't know what to do. Itachi just sat there and pondered about what just happened. He didn't care what people were saying or doing to him, he could only think about Serina.

"Dude don't just sit here! Go after Serina!" Deidara said logically for once.

And with that Itachi took off, as did the others, they followed a little farther behind Itachi.

**With Serina

* * *

**

Serina was at the Haruno Garden. It was a beautiful garden that bloomed every year with bright and colorful flowers. She sat on a white bench next to a bunch of colorful roses and tulips. Then she started sobbing.

"How could you… were you using me? No… that can't be true, can it?" Serina whispered to herself.

"I thought you loved me.."

**

* * *

**

**With Itachi **

Itachi was getting closer as he felt her chakra, he still didn't say a word, but he looked sad and as if his heart was ripped out as well. She was so close and he hid his chakra so she couldn't detect him. The other 9 still followed and hid their charkas as well. Itachi finally saw Serina, sitting alone on a bench in the Haruno Garden. She looked like she was crying and he spoke.

"Serina…"Itachi whispered. Her head was hung down but then slowly came up as she saw Itachi standing right in front of her. She got up and had a sad face on. Her eyes looked red. She was crying for a long time and it was over him.

"Itachi…"Serina spoke softly. She couldn't take it, she loved him and couldn't live without him. She ran up to him and hugged him. Itachi accepted the hug and said, " Serina, I was joking about before. But please don't leave me alone. I can't live without you and when you said we're over, I felt heart broken, a feeling that I never felt before. Please take me back. Please." Itachi looked into her eyes, his eyes were pleading and she couldn't resist them. "Itachi, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were joking, and I felt hear broken too, but now I need some repairing, so of course I will accept you back, Itachi-kun." She smiled, he smiled, and they kissed each other softly. Then broke off due to the sound of applauds and cheering.

"Hell yeah! Finally back together after being apart for like 1 hour!" Ino shouted.

"Ah! Troublesome woman! Don't shout!" Shikamaru said.

"Yay! They're back!" Tenten said happily.

Neji and Deidara just nodded for some reason.

"Who knew the older teme had it in him!" Naruto shouted aloud.

"I think it great that the 2 of you are together again!" Hinata said cheery.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for slapping you Itachi, I just had to do it seeing as you broke my sister's heart but now its repaired!" Sakura happily said.

"Yeah, good thing you got back together with her, or else we'd be having family feuds." Sasuke spoke suddenly.

"I'm glad to be with him again and I did promise your mom something and I intend to keep that promise." Serina happily said.

"And I intend to be with you until the day I die." Itachi smiled at her and everyone started to leave.

"You know what everyone, I think I know where I want the wedding to be." Serina spoke.

"Oh? Where?" Sasuke asked.

"The Haruno Garden, I mean look at it, its so peaceful and beautiful and I'm sure that my mother and father would have wanted me to get married here."

"You're right, and we will have our wedding here, The Uchiha and Haruno wedding number 1!" Itachi said and smirked.

"What do you mean number 1?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it, if its an Uchiha and Haruno wedding 1 and Itach's the first Uchiha and Serina's the first Haruno, then guess who's the second Uchiha and Haruno?" Shikamaru said. He was, quite the genius.

"OMG! That's Sakura and Sasuke!" Ino shouted once more.

"WHAT!" both Sasuke and Sakura blushed. They were only dating right now, not thinking about marriage! Everyone laughed and they stated to all go in different direction again. Boys walked the girls home, except for Deidara who just looked tipsy for some reason. The only 4 left were our leading couples, Itachi and Serina and Sasuke and Sakura. The walked home as the sun began to set. Orange mixed with blue in the sky and smiles were on everyone's faces, but for how long?

* * *

And so I leave the story off here. Review please and thanks! Hey and if anyone knows a really nice love song, can you please tell me! I need one for Itachi and Serina's wedding! My brain cannot think of any romantic songs right now, it all just romance that turns to tragedy. Sigh….let me know if you got a song and I'll dedicate a chapter too you! lol. 


	7. The Mission of a Lifetime

Hops everyone is so far enjoying the story, and I know chapter 6 was kinda **lovey dovey** stuff, but I had to put it in as in update for the **wedding**. Well enjoy **chapter 7**!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Mission of a Lifetime

* * *

**

**Itachi and Serina's room**

Today, Serina woke up early from her slumber with Itachi, and no they did not do it. They just share a bed now. Serina slowly arose from the bed and walked over to her closet. She chose a baby-blue tank top and a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh. Under the skirt, she would wear light blue skin-tight shorts. They were a little above her knees though. She also picked out a pair of black ninja sandals. Satisfied with her clothes, she went down the hall and to the bathroom to take a shower.

Itachi woke up a few minutes later and wondered where Serina was, but he guessed that she was taking a shower, seeing as her clothes for today are laid down on the bed. Itachi just picked out a black tee with the Uchiha fan on the back of course with a fishnet shirt underneath it and black cargo pants with his normal black ninja sandals. Really he just picked out his normal attire. Then he sat on his bed waiting for someone to come out of the shower so he could go in.

**Sasuke and Sakura's room

* * *

**

Sakura as usual woke early too. She quietly crept to her closet and decided to wear a pink fitted tee that had a small cherry blossom imbedded on it. She also took out a dark red skirt that reached 5 inches above her knees. She wore white shorts though and they went down to her shin. She wore red sandals also. Sakura went to the other bathroom and took a warm shower.

Soon enough, Sasuke awoke and saw that Sakura was gone. _Hn, probably went to take a shower._ Sasuke chose to wear a dark blue t-shirt with his off-white cargo pants, and also with blue sandals. His normal attire as well like Itachi. He sat down at the desk and started to draw a picture. Then he heard someone come into the door, it was Sakura.

"Oh! Your awake, sorry I kinda thought you'd be asleep until after I got changed." Sasuke eyed her for she only had a towel around her body and a towel wrapped around her hair. "What are you staring at?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke still stared though and then Sakura spoke again and said, "Pervertsayswhat?" "What?" Sasuke answered.

"HAHAHAHA! Omg do you even know what I just said!" Sakura was bursting with laughter and then Sasuke slowly played back their conversation in his mind. Now he realizes what he said.

"I am not a pervert! And you tricked me!" Sasuke grabbed his clothes and towel and headed toward the bathroom.

"hehe, I knew that would work." Sakura whispered with a grin. She walked over to the bed and got dressed. Then she sat down at the desk and started to rush her bubblegum pink hair. She stopped when she noticed a drawing. It was a picture of a girl and boy who seemingly resembled Herself and Sasuke. They were under a cherry blossom tree and the girl leaned her head onto his shoulder. They look as if they were sleeping. She then saw that their hands were twined together while sleeping.

"Aww, who knew Sasuke was so _romantic_!" Sakura squealed. Then she noticed that the door just closed and in the room was Sasuke with his clothes on. He stared at her and heard what she said. Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed the picture.

"HEY! Sasuke-kun! I want that picture! Its too cute!" Sakura desperately said.

"No! Besides I didn't draw it!" he lied.

"Yeah sure, and somehow someone imaginary came into the room and took a pencil and just randomly started drawing a picture of me and you, right?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"…"

"Uh, whatever, lets just go downstairs." Sakura said.

**Back with Itachi

* * *

**

Itachi sat on the bed and started to think back to the Uchiha Massacre which he caused. Itachi blamed himself for the deaths of the Uchiha clan, but what could he do, there is no way to bring back the dead. Itachi then heard the bedroom door open and close and he saw Serina wrapped up in a towel and she looked surprised.

"Uh… ohayou Itachi-kun, I forgot my clothes, and that's not like me, eheheh.." Serina nervously laughed. Itachi stared at her and forgot about what he was thinking before.

"Uh.. I'll go take my shower now and you can have the room for yourself." Itachi grabbed his black towel and clothes and rushed out the door.

"Weird, and I thought that he would have done something perverted, oh well." Serina whispered in a low voice. She quickly put on her outfit and attached her kunai hollister around her leg and attached a shikuren by her right ankle. Serina walked out of the room and came to the kitchen.

The Kitchen 

"Ohayou everyone!" Serina cheerfully said.

"Ohayou!" Mrs.Uchiha, Sakura, Mr.Uchiha, and Sasuke said. She noticed that Itachi wasn't there yet.

"Hey sis, you know what, me and Sasuke-kun ran into Itachi in the hallway, he looked nervous." Sakura said.

"Yeah, and he was muttering something about towel, wet, hot, I dunno, he freaks me out sometimes though." Sasuke continued.

"Do you know why?" Sakura asked.

"no." she lied. Then on cue Itachi came into the room. He sat next to Serina and wondered why everyone staring at him.

"what! Stop staring!" Itachi yelled.

"Maybe they would stop staring if you looked in the mirror, your hair isn't tied into a ponytail, and your only wearing your fishnet shirt." Mr.Uchiha said sternly.

"Suits you nice brother!" Sasuke took that opportunity to laugh at his brother.

"Sasuke quit it! Now Itachi put your shirt on and tie your hair, and girls, could you give me a hand with bringing the food to the table?" Mrs.Uchiha asked. "Hai" all 4 teens said.

Itachi fixed himself up and came back. Sasuke was now in her normal position. And the 3 women arrived with the food. They set it onto the table. The _family _began eating their food and talked about what would happen today.

"Just think, today, Serina and Itachi will move into their own house and live their alone.. (sobs a little) I'm losing my big son!" Mrs.Uchiha whined like a little girl.

"Serina make sure you take care of him. And I expect to see little Serinas and Itachis run around here soon too!" Both Serina and Itachi blushed a dark red.

"Mom your embarrassing them, besides you know that Serina will take of Itachi good, I mean she's the only one that like has control over him." Sasuke made a point.

"Besides they will be living 2 houses away." Mr.Uchiha spoke up.

"I no, but soon then Sakura and Sasuke will go too! Ahh my baby boys are growing up so fast!" Mrs. Uchiha then put both of her arms around her sons and held onto them tightly. She finally let go when she realized that they were gaping for air. Mr.Uchiha, Serina, and Sakura, couldn't help but laugh at the 2 Uchiha Brothers.

**Later that Day **

**

* * *

**

Serina and Itachi both packed all of their belongings and were about to leave to go to their new house. They were bidding their goodbyes, but did they really have to? I mean they were only living 2 houses away!

"Yeah, yeah, good bye kaa-san, tou-san, I'll see you later, remember?" Itachi said. He really just wanted to leave, since he was 18 and kinda still living with his parents…

"Ja ne son, ja ne soon to be daughter-in-law!" Mr.Uchiha said with a smile.

"Goodbye guys, and we'll be 2 houses away so if you need anything, then let us know!" Mrs.Uchiha said.

"Bye brother, looks like I get your room now!" Sasuke said with a smile. Itachi's old room was really big and Sasuke liked that.

"Whatever little brother."

"Bye guys, have fun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hai, ja ne everyone!" Serina said. And so Serina and Itachi left their old home to go to their new home. It was a cream colored Victorian house, with still the Japanese sliding doors. The backyard and front yard both had blooming flowers and covered about 3 acres of land. It looked like a mansion, but it wasn't, for the house was just a little bit bigger than its normal size.

Once Serina and Itachi unpacked everything and settled down, they finally were able to relax. And how they packed up everything in one afternoon, 2 words, Kage Bunshin! Itachi plopped down on the light brown love seat couch and turned on the t.v. Serina sat on an arm chair and closed her eyes. She had lost most of her chakra considering the fact that she made more clones then Itachi.

"Serina whats for dinner?" Serina opened one of her eyes and said, "I don't know! I'm so tired, why can't we go out and eat?" "Okay, okay! Lets go get ready then. But remember we have another mission tomorrow morning, so we have to be home early to get some rest." Itachi said. Itachi and Serina both went to their room and picked out what to wear. Serina chose another tank top but it was black. She also chose a black mini skirt that was 6 inches above her knees. She also picked out black high heels. Itachi chose a black big collared shirt ( you know like what he wears in the show) with the Uchiha symbol on it and he chose black jeans with black adias. Once they were ready, they decided to go and eat at the ramen shop. (sorry forgot how to spell its real name!)

While walking, people bowed their heads in respect to the couple since they were Konoha's top 2 elite ninjas. Suddenly they spotted two oddly familiar people who just happened to be their siblings in the ramen shop.

"Hey look it Sasuke and Sakura." Itachi said.

"Yeah, hey I wonder what they are doing in the ramen shop and why are they so close?" Serina asked. Sasuke and Sakura did not know that their older siblings were watching them.

"I don't know but look, Sasuke and Sakura are well um….(whispers) _kissing._" Itachi said, he really didn't care if his brother made out with Sakura, and Serina she understood kissing and hugging, but making out in public!

"Ah!" Serina shouted, Itachi slapped a hand over her mouth and then they both walked over to the kissing couple. Sasuke and Sakura stopped once they heard someone go 'ahem!'

"Uh….. Hi guys, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked innocently. Serina took Itachi's hand off her mouth.

"We were going to eat here, but instead we found you two." Serina replied. For once, she was not bursting into a mad fit.

"Serina, aren't you suppose to go ballistic or something since you saw me and Sakura kissing?" Sasuke questioned. "Why should I? I have no control over her life anymore and she is of age to do that." "Yeah, besides me and Serina used to do that when we were 15 too only a little more..." Itachi accidentally blurted out. Sakura and Sasuke stared in horror and wondered exactly where they made out. "Oops!"

"Way to go baka." Serina said rolling her eyes.

"ahaha, why don't we just eat now." Both couples took their seat and ordered their ramen. 5 out of 10 seats were taken by people at the ramen shop. Four taken by our couples and 1 taken by a single man in a brown trench coat and a black cap on. He made the teens start a quiet conversation. Right now all 4 teens are whispering.

"Hey, do you see that guy over there?" Sakura asked them.

"Yeah, he looks like an outsider, maybe a drifter." Serina answered.

"He does but I don't have a really good feeling about him." Itachi said.

"Me too, he looks way to suspicious, and the trench coat and hat make it even worst." Sasuke said.

"I no what ya mean, he kinda reminds me of-" but before Sakura could finish her sentence, the strange man got up from his seat, he paid the ramen man and glanced towards the two couples while walking out of the restaurant.

"Whoa.. did you see his eyes, creepy." Serina said, everyone forgot about what Sakura was about to say.

"Well let's just drop it, anyway, we should be going home now and so should you too Sasuke and Sakura." Itachi said with a look of concern.

"Hai, ja ne!" Both Sakura and Sasuke said. Itachi and Sasuke paid for both of theirs and their girlfriends' meals. Sasuke and Sakura got up and left. Sasuke had his arm around Salura's shoulders and they walked off slowly. "Ja, get home safely!" Serina shouted a far when Sasuke and Sakura were already walking. "Yes _mother!_" Both Sasuke and Sakura said. Serina and Itachi chuckled. "You do know that they live only 2 houses away from us, right?" Serina nodded and smiled. She giggled.

"Well we better go too." Itachi said. Itachi took Serina's hand and they left to go to their own house.

**The Next Day

* * *

**

Serina and Itachi got up and they dressed in their outfits. Serina wore her blue tank top and black skirt, and Itachi wore his normal attire.

"Morning Itachi-kun!" Serina was making breakfast when Itachi came into the kitchen. Their kitchen was fairly large, complete with all the essentials that a kitchen would need.

"Morning Serina." Itachi said sleepily. "Whats for breakfast?" he asked.

"Well I'm actually making a big meal today since we have a couple guests coming over right now to help with our mission." Serina said.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Itachi asked. He raised and eyebrow at her. On cue, the guests barged through the front door and ran into the kitchen. And who else would it be but Sasuke and Sakura.

"Those are our guests and teammates for this mission from Tsunade-sama." Serina sighed. Sasuke was chasing Sakura around the whole kitchen because she took his last tomato from him. Sakura actually ran to Serina and Itachi's house just so she would be protected from Sasuke. Sakura ran behind Itachi.

"Itachi! Help me from your crazy brother!" Sakura yelled. She was digging her nails into his back really hard so that he could accept.

"Sakura I'll help just stop tugging on my shirt and quit digging your fingernails into my back! It hurts!" Itachi yelled back. Sakura stopped and nervously laughed. Serina could only chuckle.

"Now Sasuke quit it or I'll kick your ass!" Itachi yelled again. Sasuke was afraid of his angry brother so he ran behind Serina. "Serina nee-chan! Please don't let him hurt me." Sasuke pleaded as he hugged on Serina's stomach. Serina wrapped her arms around Sasuke's head since he was a little shorter than her. She giggled.

"Itachi-kun look at us, we've become protectors of each other's siblings." Serina said and Itachi smirked. "Well, I guess you can't kick Sasuke's ass because I'm protecting him." Now Serina was the one to smirk.

"WHAT! Itachi no! You've got to save me from that tomato obsessed freak!" Sakura joked. Itachi turned his head to Sakura and nodded. Then he turned his head back to Serina and Sasuke and said, "Well looks like I have to now.."

"WHAT! Serina you've got to help me against jerk of a brother and tomato stealing girlfriend!" Sasuke said also. Serina becoming irritated with this conversation decided to end it.

"EVERYONE STOP! Ok now Sakura apologize to Sasuke for taking his last tomato. Sasuke apologize to Sakura for chasing and scaring her. Itachi, apologize to Sasuke and Sasuke apologize to Itachi!" Everyone did as they were told by Serina, or else she would have done cresent moon on then and summon her powerful technique.

"Good, you big babies." Serina murmured. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" the rest of them said. "ah…nothing..?" Serina nervously laughed.

"Good, well lets get going to the mission shall we?" Itachi said. Everyone got ready and headed out the door for their new mission.

**At Tsunade's office

* * *

**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Tsunade said.

"Ohayou Tsunade-sama." The four said.

"Ohayou. Well your probably wondering why I chose you four for a mission seeing as I rarely put jounin and Anbu onto teams." Tsunade said. All four of them nodded in response. "Good, because for this mission you will be investigating in the Konoha forest. There is an S-class criminal whose been wandering around these parts of Konoha. I've sent 2 Anbus before to capture him but they failed and it cost them their lives. He used to be a ninja of the leaf but then turned against us. Now hes with sound. Does this sound familiar to you guys?" Tsunade knew who the criminal was and she hoped that the teens knew as well.

"Hai." All of them answered. "Its Orochimaru.." Itachi and Sasuke said. Serina gritted her teeth at his name and Sakura flinched at the said of his name. Itachi and Sasuke already looked angry and their mission hasn't even begun yet.

"Correct, now I trust that all four of you know what he is capable of doing and how tricky Orochimaru is. All I can tell you is to be careful. Remember he is after the Sharingan and Cresent Moon. Which is why Serina and Itachi have to keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious since it is likely that he will go after Sakura and Sasuke." Tsunade said. She was concerned for all four teens but she had confidence in them. "Your mission begins, NOW!" the 5th yelled. Quickly, all four teens left Tsunade's office and were now sprinting through the Konoha Forest.

All of them turned on their bloodlines, and now could see everything on their path to finding and bringing down Orochimaru. Kabuto was said to have died by the 2 Anbus who were recently pursuing Oro. Itachi's eyes showed red with 4 black pupils, same with Sasuke. Serina activated Cresent Moon and her eyes showed silver, she had the sapphire moon on her forehead and her hair was now a lighter pink. Sakura's eyes were at stage 2 of Creasent Moon, gray. She did not obtain the cresent shaped moon on her forehead yet, but her hair did also change a lighter pink.

They leapt through the air, trying to sense any amount of chakra that they could find. They did not succeed however.

"Okay this is taking too long, we'll have to break apart." Serina demanded.

"Okay, well Sasuke and Sakura, you guys go together and search up north, Serina, take west, and I'll take east." Itachi flung a kunai at a big oak tree and said, "If we don't find anything within 2 hours, meet back at this tree with the kunai. Okay move out." Everyone nodded and went their ways.

**With Itachi**

"I hope I did the right thing with putting Sasuke and Sakura alone. I just hope we find Orochimaru before he finds them." Itachi whispered to himself. Itachi then felt a strong presence near by. _Hn, got ya!_ Itachi thought.

**With Serina**

"Damn it! I can't find Orochimaru's chakra anywhere… No, come on Serina, concentrate. There's got to be at least a small amount of chakra somewhere, anywhere in this forest." She spoke quietly to herself. Suddenly she was picking up strange chakra. She then dashed back toward the opposite direction.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sasuke-kun, do you think Serina and Itachi will be alright by themselves?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I honestly don't know Sakura, but we have to keep looking too." Sasuke said. He was more concerned about himself and Sakura.

Suddenly they saw a flash of pink and it was Serina. She was running past them but stopped.

"Guys, we have to go now! Itachi, we have to find him now!" Serina yelled. Both nodded and began to follow Serina.

**With Itachi**

Itachi felt the presence behind him now and he knew it was none other than Orochimaru. He turned around and saw that Orochimaru was no longer there but now only mere inches away from Itachi. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while huh Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru whispered into Itachi ear. Itachi tried to elbow him but Orochimaru moved out of the way.

"You sick bastard! How dare you try to pull this shit with me, and then drag Serina, Sasuke, and Sakura into it!" Itachi was fuming but he tried to control himself.

"Ku ku ku, now now Itachi-kun, you shouldn't speak like that in front of me, or else you can kiss your lover, brother, and sister-in-law goodbye!" Orochimaru smirked and charged at Itachi. His movement was far to quick for the Sharingan to copy it.

"Damn it, looks like I have to use my forbidden techniques." Itachi whispered. He quickly made a few hand seal and from his mouth he spat out black flames. "GOD OF SUN!" He yelled. H had a perfect and clear shot at Orochimaru but somehow it was deflected by Orochimaru and shot back right at Itach. "AHH!" black flames burned Itachi's skin causing him to fall to his knees. But he quickly got up for he knew he could not die so quickly. Qrochimaru took the opportunity to strike Itachi with his swordlike tongue and it cut Itachi's shoulder badly. Itachi was then stabbed in the stomach repeatly. He coughed up a lot of blood and fell backwards onto the floor. His body was not moving.

**With Serina, Sasuke, and Sakura**

"Hurry guys, something bad is about to happen, I can feel it!" Serina was panicking now.

Sasuke and Sakura quickened their pace and were now caught up to Serina. Serina's heart suddenly skipped a few beats and she smelled fresh blood. And it was not Orochimaru's blood but Itachi's.

"no…" she whispered._ Please Itachi, be alright, please! You can't leave me, please…_

Finally they reached where Itachi had been battling Oro. Serina saw Orochimaru standing in front of a lifeless body onto the floor. She recognized the black clothes and hair. It was Itachi.

"NOO!" Serina rushed over to him and laid his head onto her lap. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she stroked his pale face. A little blood was on his face but she didn't care. She hung her head down and screamed. Sasuke watched as Serina screamed and suddenly he ran by Serina along with Sakura.

"hehehe, so this is what has become of the famous Serina Haruno. Pathetic. And I thought that I would have a challenge." Orochimaru chuckled. Serina glanced toward Orochimaru and then gave one more look back to Itachi. She then said, "Sasuke, Sakura, guard Itachi with your lives and don't try to interfere when this battle begins. Orochimaru is mine and shall die by my hand." Sasuke and Sakura nodded and were now surrounding them. Serina gently took Itachi's head up from her lap and laid it onto the ground. She gave him one more kiss on his forehead and let one tear drop escape her eyes. She got up and was in a fighting stance.

"Well, this should be fun, maybe I'll have 3 prizes today instead of 2!" Orochimaru snickered.

"Shut up! Lets fight you bastard!" Serina yelled. She performed a few hand seals and

purple and blue chakra began to surround her. Everyone watched wide-eyed, even Orochimaru. What was to happen during this battle, and will everything turn alright in the end?

* * *

I kinda left ya on a **cliff-hanger** there, but I truly hope that this chapter had some **action** in it, for it was the **longest chapter** that I've ever written! **Review please!**


	8. CLASH! Serina and Orochimaru fight!

**CLASH! Serina and Orochimaru fight! Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: CLASH! Serina and Orochimaru fight!**

Blue and purple chakra began to pore out of Serina. The colors began to mix together, creating a type of silver chakra. Serina's nails were growing longer, her hair grew down to her thighs, and her eyes completely turned white. Sakura and Sasuke along with Orochimaru stared in disbelief. Then Sakura realized something.

"Oh no… she unleashing Kaguya! Sasuke, we have to get out of here now!" Sakura said quietly to Sasuke.

"WHAT! We can't leave her alone to fight off Orochimaru!" Sasuke said back.

"Well we can't stay only 3 feet away from this fight then!" Sasuke nodded at her statement and they picked up Itachi and climbed on top of a tree. The fight was still visible so they could see what happens. Sakura began to try to heal Itachi with his major wounds, and it was difficult for he was on the brick of death.

Serina growled as wings began to form out of her back. White gorgeous but deadly wings emerged from her back and her teeth began to grow into fangs. She was Kaguya, and fighting for revenge and love. Orochimaru was enjoying her change and now badly wanted the cresent moon.

"No... Kaguya is taking over her body." Sakura whispered as she glanced at the fight. Sasuke kept both eyes onto the two figures, getting ready for a fight to the death. Serina was now fully transformed into her celestial maiden and she was beautiful but her eyes showed the murderous intent in them.

"Hehehe, so Serina looks like I will get my challenge, and I just can't wait to get the Sharingan and Cresent Moon together." Orochimaru snickered some more.

"Arg, what the hell are you laughing at snake? And what do you plan to do if I fail?" Serina questioned. _But I will not fail._

"Well seeing as I can tell that I'll win this fight, then I'll let you in on my plan. I plan to capture Sasuke and Sakura, because I will kill Sasuke-kun and rip his eyes out, then insert them into my eye sockets, then I'll have sexual interaction with Sakura-chan and she will carry my child inside her. Once they baby is born, I plan to kill Sakura and raise the child to be strong. Once that is complete, I'll transfer my body into the child's and then I shall finally succeed in my revenge against Konoha, and I'll gain both the Sharingan and Cresent Moon as my prize. Hehehe!" Orochimaru was too distracted to notice that Serina was no longer in front of him, but actually behind him.

"Is that so bastard, well you won't touch neither of them over my dead and rottened body!" Serina whispered into his ear. She pulled out her katana and tried to stab him in the back but Orochimaru quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hehe, nice attack Serina but too slow." Orochimaru charged at her and flung his swordlike tail across her neck. Orochimaru thought he killed her, but.. it was a clone.

"How could I not have sensed that that was a clone?" Orochimaru was utterly impressed with that trick. Then Serina jumped down from a tree and got a chance to slash Oro with her sword. He just barely missed the sword's strike, but he had a small cut on his left shoulder.

"Enough talking, now we battle!" Serina shouted and they both charged at each other with full force. Serina's mind was suddenly talking to Sasuke. (Serina's mind_ this_ Sasuke's mind_ this)_

_Sasuke! I'm going to need your help. _

_What! Serina is that you?_

_Hai, I have this technique, but you must help me when the battle is almost over._

_Okay, what do I have to do?_

_I'm going to aim my special ability at Oro, and you'll use your special attack and strike him threw the chest, but not until I've drained most of his chakra, because I'll be too weak to kill him so Its up to you…_

_Serina, I'll do it, and I was hoping that I would get some fun with this fight, arigato! _

_No problem and when I yell now, you attack him._

_Hai!_

Back to the fight, Serina had a smirk on her face as she was about to collide into Orochimaru. Both swords collided with each other creating a loud pang. Serina was still smirking and so was Orochimaru, her monster strength was making Orochimarua's sword break. He knelt down now, one eye twitching for his strength was not to be compared to Serina's.

She took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach and Orochimaru quickly saw this attack and blocked it with his arms crossed. The kick still made him fly back and hit a tree. He quickly got up to find Serina flying towards him, a silver star shaped form in her left hand. It had a major resemblance to chidori, but looked much more powerful. She plunged the star towards Oro, but he disappeared and her hand was caught in the tree trunk. Oro appeared behind her and decided to talk about somethings.

"You really love him don't you, pfft, love, useless, and I thought of just bringing Sasuke and Sakura with me, but looks like I'll have to kill you too since Itachi is already gone."

When Serina heard Itachi's name and the word gone, she grew angry, and her hair was now taking on a new color, black. Kaguya was slowly revealing more and more of herself to the world. She pulled her hand out of the tree trunk and charged at Oro again. Her speed somehow doubled, making it impossible for Orochimaru to escape her wrath.

"You will pay for what you have done to my family, and my love. You will no longer underestimate me, or hurt anyone close to me!" Serina's voice changed it was no longer sweet but filled with anger, hatred. Sasuke stared wide eyed, but tried to concentrate about doing his part when the time came that he and Serina would both kill Orochimaru for their loved ones. Sakura stopped to heal Itachi for a little while just to observe the fight. She also stared wide-eyed for she never heard of or have seen any Haruno clan member with these incredible skills. The power was greatly large and Serina's chakra amount must have doubled.

Serina charged at Oro and he couldn't see where she went because of that speed. She appeared behind him, he tried to elbow her but missed because she then was in front of him, he tried to kick her and missed. She took the chance to take her now glowing katana and slice his stomach. Such force was put into the sword and blood came spewing out of Orochimaru. He screamed in pain.

Serina's chakra level was now dropping rapidly at that attack. But then she knew that she would not give up. Oro was still alive and so she gathered all of her chakra and it came out, surrounding her in a huge silver circle. _Last move then Sasuke its up to you. _She looked up to Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi.

"I will not lose to Orochimaru here!" The silver chakra came out more and she started spinning around in a circle. The chakra turned into fireballs and began flying everywhere, her wings helped increase the speed of the spinning. Orochimaru was hit with most of the chakra but still was alive. He too lost too much chakra and no one to save him, how sad…not. Her black hair was slowly turning back to pink as she soon started to slow down.

Serina fell back onto the ground and was caught by Sasuke. "Sasuke, now!" She yelled and passed out. Sakura quickly picked up her sister and brought her next to Itachi. Sasuke ran forwards towards Orochimaru who was lying on the ground and in both of his hands, chidori was formed. "Prepare to die Orochimaru, good luck in hell!" Both hands were now cutting devices and he drove both hands into Oro. Both hands into his chest, making Orochimaru spit out blood and say, "You may have won, but I will be reincarnated and come after you all again, weaklings.." And then Orochimaru died.

Sasuke got up from the floor and went to Sakura's side. Both of them picked up their siblings and immediately rushed out of the forest and to hospital.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" both 15 year olds yelled.

**Konoha Hospital **(3 days later)

Itachi was starting to wake up and only to find a sleeping Serina by his side, and his brother and Sakura on a chair. Itachi smiled and recognized that he was in the hospital, alive and not dead. He lifted his left hand and stroked Serina's hair. She started to awake as well. Black eyes met fuchsia orbs once more. She smiled and he smiled.

"How are you feeling Itachi-kun?" she asked innocently. Suddenly with the talking, Sasuke and Sakura awoke as well.

"ITACHI!" Sakura shouted.

"Brother! Well its about time that you woke up!" Sasuke said while yawning.

"hehe, so how long was I out? And yes I feel much better now." He gave each or them a soft smile.

"Well you were out for 3 days, after your battle with Orochimaru." Sasuke responded back.

"Aa, so what happened?" Itachi really hoped that they killed Oro. His wish was granted because they told every excruciating and vigorous detail. Itachi stared in amazment for not seeing this fight commence.

"But Serina worried the most about you when she was healed. For two days she stayed in this room on that seat, and she wouldn't leave until you were to awake." Sakura said. Serina blushed.

"I guess I was really to much to handle." Itachi said. Everyone smiled and slightly giggled at his comment.

"Yeah you were, because you made me worry like hell over you, baka!" Serina whacked Itachi over his head. "OWW! GEEZ WOMAN I JUST GOT BETTER NOW MY HEAD HURTS!" Itachi yelled out loud. Serina could only giggle.

"Yeah brother, you also made mom and dad go crazy when they found out that you were in the hospital." Sasuke also whacked his brother over the head. "What the hell is your problem! I just keep getting hit and I just woke up from a coma!" Itachi yelled somemore. " hn! You and Serina are just too much for me to handle. Sakura, looks like you're the only one who would not hurt me in anyway. That's my sister-in-law alright!"

"Not to worry Itachi, I can control Sasuke for you but my sister is….your problem, hahaha!" Sakura giggled and clung onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke placed her onto his lap and she put her arms around his shoulder. They were still sitting onto the chair. "Well I'm tired, so nighty night!" Sasuke said. Both Sasuke and Sakura fell asleep.

"Itachi-kun, I'm still kinda tired too, can I sleep too?" Serina asked. Her voice returned to normal, sweet and soft.

"Of course!" Itachi pulled up Serina from the chair and set her next to him on the bed. Itachi's hands encircled her waist and her hands were put around his neck. Both couples fell quickly back to sleep and stayed that way.

Outside of the room, Tsunade and the Uchihas were coming into the room. But they stopped shortly after they saw that Itachi and Serina were sleeping soundly and same for Sasuke and Sakura. Mrs.Uchiha kissed all four of them on their foreheads and Mr.Uchiha smiled. Tsunade did not bother to wake them up because they all looked peaceful sleeping. Thankfully, none of them did wake up and so the 3 adults left the 4 teens alone to sleep, for they did deserve it.

* * *

**End of chapter 8, and no I will not probably finish the story here, besides there is still a wedding that need to be done and a little more love and jealousy. Hahaha! Review please and hoped your enjoying the story!**


	9. The Fair!

Here's chapter 9!

And I do know Sasuke's and Itachi's parents' names. But I didn't want to write their names into my story cause I didn't think it fit with teens calling their parents by their first names. But thanks for telling me even though I know.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Fair!

* * *

**

Itachi was getting discharged today, so he is able to train again. Serina, Itachi and Deidara headed to a forest to begin their training. It's been like this since they were genin. Sasuke and Sakura did not have any missions with Naruto or Kakashi right now because of their 1 month vacation from the hokage. They did deserve it after all. Sasuke and Sakura decided to spend sometime together and so they went to the Konoha Street Fair.

"Look Sasuke, isn't that Naruto?" Sakura asked while pointing up ahead. And indeed it was Naruto, in a dunk tank.

"Aa, it is." Sasuke replied. He smirked because Naruto just got dunked in the tank by Neji. It looked like Naruto was pretty upset. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru were all giggling at Naruto's reaction.

"Looks like the dobe doesn't like water." Sasuke smirked as he and Sakura walked towards the others. Sakura giggled also and then saw her bestfriends and their boyfriends.

"Sakura!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata screamed.

"Girls!" Sakura screamed back and ran towards them and all four girls hugged each at the same time and fell onto the ground. Sasuke and the boys just strangely stared at the girls for their little incident.

"Hey Sasuke." Shika said lazily while trying to help up Ino. Ino grabbed his offered hand and held onto it tightly.

"Hi Uchiha." Neji spoke as he also helped up Tenten. Neji extended both arms out to Tenten and helped her up. He then put one arm around her waist.

"Hi guys.." Sasuke said as he lifted Sakura off the ground. She blushed and thanked him. Then jumped out of his arms and stood by his side as Sasuke put both of his hands around Sakura's waist.

"NEJI!" Naruto screamed while running towards them and away from the dunk tank.

"Hey dobe, why not help up Hinata?" Sasuke said. Naruto wondered what he meant and then saw Hinata sitting on the ground then Naruto extended his hand and also helped up Hinata. Hinata blushed and thanked him as well.She did get a peice of her clothes wet as well.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Neji asked Sasuke and Sakura, still holding onto Tenten.

"We got bored so decided to come." Sasuke replied with a smirk. Neji smirked as well. Sakura and Tenten just sighed for they knew how badly the Byakugan user and Sharingan user wanted to fight each other, but they never got the chance.

"Well why don't we go have some fun then?" Ino spoke up. The girls and Naruto nodded and the rest of the guys just gave a 'hn.' Ino clung onto Shika's arm and walked ahead, then Hinata and Naruto held each other's hands and they walked in back of Shika and Ino. Neji and Tenten walked in back of Naruto and Hinata, and lastly Sasuke and Sakura walked in back of them all. Sasuke and Neji still had their arms around their girlfriends.

"Lets see what ride should we go on first?" Tenten asked everyone.

"TUNNEL OF LOVE!" Ino, Hinata, and Sakura screamed.

"Haunted House.." Sasuke and Neji spoke.

"ROLLER COASTER." Naruto and Shikamaru yelled.

"uh.. how about we ride all of those rides after the ferris wheel?" Tenten asked again and this time everyone agreed. The line for the ferris wheel was not long at all so they got into their carts fast. Cart number 1 had Shika and Ino. Cart 2 had Naruto and Hinata. Cart 3 had Neji and Tenten, and cart 4 had Sasuke and Sakura. Soon enough, the ride started and everyone was now getting cozy.

Cart 1

"Shika, this is so kool!" Ino was excited, well a little too excited.

"Ah, Ino, it just a ride, and calm down would ya? Geez troublesome woman.." Shika said while gazing out of the cart window.

"What did you call me LAZZY ASS!" Ino practically screamed in Shikamaru's ear.

"AH! My ear! Damn you trouble-" but Shikamaru cut himself short after already seeing Ino ball her fists, and getting ready to punch Shika. Oh how he wished this ride was over.. Thinking quickly, Shikamaru grabbed Ino's shoulders and lightly kissed her. Well that calmed her down at least.

Cart 2

"Um… Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked her. Hinata was defiantly not okay, because everytime she looked down, she got scared cause of their height above the ground.

"n-no Naruto-kun, I-I'm kinda a-afraid of h-h-heights." Hinata stuttered out the words.

"Its okay Hinata-chan, I'll be here to protect you!" Naruto bravely demonstrated it by pulling Hinata into a tight hug and securing her safely with him.

"I feel much better now Naruto-kun, thankyou." Hinata softly blushed.

"Anytime Hinata-chan!"

Cart 3

"Neji, don't you just love the air up here?" Tenten was gazing out her window, which she unlocked and took down so the wind could enter the cart.

"Yes, but I know something even more amazing.." Neji came closer to Tenten and took both of her buns out from the hair. Tenten's long and gorgeous chocolate brown hair fell and slide off of her shoulders. She stared shocked at his actions. When the wind blew, her hair swayed with it.

"Neji… I love you.." Tenten murmured.

"And I love you back.." Neji then slowly leaned his face towards hers and they shared a short but sweet kiss. When they pulled apart, Tenten and Neji blushed really hard and then they just sat back together and enjoyed the rest of the ride, as the ferris wheel turned and turned.

Cart 4

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started to say, but she realy didn't know what to say. She stared at him and looked into onxy eyes.

"Yes Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He stared back into her emerald orbs. _A person could get lost in those eyes_. Both Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"It's beautiful today isn't it?" Sakura asked as she broke off their eye contact and blushed. Sasuke smirked and replied. " Yes it is, but the day would not be beautiful without you.." Sakura stared somewhat shocked at his comment but she just blushed even more.

"Thankyou Sasuke, I love you." Sakura said shyly. Sasuke smiled softly and said back, "I love you too." (sorry for Sasuke's OOC!) He and Sakura both began to star into each other's eyes and soon they were each pulled into a kiss by one another. It was a chaste kiss on the lips. When they pulled back, Sasuke put an arm around Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura, promise me, not to leave me, please. And I won't ever leave you." Sasuke asked her. Sakura could only stare at him, but she quietly said, "Of I promise to never leave you, and I know you will never leave me, because of our love." Sakura spoke truthfully.

"Yeah, and besides if we broke up, my brother and your sister along with my parents would kick my ass." Sasuke made Sakura giggle, and he just smirked.

Time had passed by and their ride on the ferris wheel ended. Next was The Tunnel of Love, but since the guys did not really want to go, the girls agreed with them on not going also since the incident at the ferris wheel. Haunted House was next but the girls were scared so this time the guys said that they would not go in the haunted house anymore just for their girlfriends. Lastly was the roller coaster, which all eight of them agreed to go on.

The teens were waiting in line to go on the roller coaster. Seemed quiet for a while, a little too quiet until loud footsteps could be heard and screams of cheers were coming towards Sasuke and Sakura. All eight turned their heads and saw….SASUKE'S FANGIRLS!

"Oh shit!" Sasuke yelled and he grabbed Sakura's hand and they ran through the crowd.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, what do they want now!" Sakura was running frantically with Sasuke, pushing people out of the way, just for their own good.

"SASUKE-KUN COME BACK!" yelled his fangirls. But they saw Sakura with Sasuke holding hands and running. The fangirls grew furious.

"SASUKE-KUN IS OURS SO BACK OFF FOREHEAD-GIRL!" yelled another. Sakura tried to ignore the comment.

"HEY BIG FORE-HEADED BEYOTCH! LET GO OF OUR SASUKE!" more and more fangirls started dising Sakura and she just couldn't take it. Sasuke saw how mad she was and still they ran and ran. Then Sakura stopped and so did Sasuke. "Sakura what are you doing! Let's go!" Sasuke pleaded. She shook her head. "Sasuke, I'm tired of these girls, so I'm gonna take care of them." Sasuke was about to protest, but Sakura spoke again. "Besides, they have no Chakra!" Sasuke nodded at her and stayed right next to Sakura.

"So the bitch finally stopped?" a girls from the back yelled.

"LOOK WHO TALKING YOU BIG ASS! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I SEEN SUCH PATHETIC, USELESS, AND LOW SLUTS AS YOURSELVES! I MEAN WHO STALKS A GUY AROUND ALL THE TIME JUST TO GET HIS FUCKIN ATTETION!" Sakura screamed so loud that even Naruto and the gang could hear it across the fair's grounds. All the fangirls stared in shock and Sasuke dropped open his mouth. Never in his life has he seen Sakura so worked up about such a small thing. Okay, well maybe it wasn't small but you get the picture.

All the fangirls fainted from Sakura's outburst and Sasuke could only smirk and give Sakura a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Sakura, I owe you one." Sasuke whispered into her ear. "Anytime Sasuke, and no need to pay me back, you already have." Sakura smirked and they left to go home. And about the others, lets just say, because of Sakura's outburst, they fled the fair, and decided to go home.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short, but I've kinda got Author's block or something, but I'm trying to write good though. Uh.. life sucks being in school, I just can't wait for summer vacation, well read and review Thanks!  



	10. Engagement Party

**Hey lovely readers! Well I thinking about ending this story soon, and also I've been thinking about adding a sequel, but only if you guys want the sequel. Well enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Engagement Party!

* * *

**

It was only one day until Serina and Itachi would be wed, and things were not as hectic as they were one month ago.

"Itachi-kun, are you almost done?" Serina asked him, she was looking into the bedroom mirror and put on her chandelier earrings. Serina was wearing a light blue dress that went down to her ankles but on the left side the dress had a long slit reaching her middle thigh. It was V cut with a pair of silver high heels. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a silver tiara with sapphire diamonds around it. She wore little make-up. Tonight Serina and Itachi would both be having their engagement party. Many people were invited as well.

"Almost Serina." Itachi replied while he tied his black dress shoes. He wore a dark blue button up, with a black tie. He also wore a pair of black pants that were not too baggy. Itachi tied his hair into a ponytail and walked over to his soon-to-be wife. He wrapped two arms around her and dug his head in the back of her neck. She jumped a bit from the sudden contact.

"Um.. Itachi what are you doing? We have to go soon." Serina tried to pry Itachi off but he still clung to her and kissed her neck.

"Serina, I can't wait until tomorrow.." Itachi whispered and kissed her neck again. She moaned a bit, but then said, "You mean our wedding or the honeymoon?" Itachi chuckled and she giggled. Suddenly their room door bursted open and in came Sasuke and Sakura. They were chasing each other again, but this time Sakura chased Sasuke, because he broke her ruby red earrings, which she was wearing for tonight. Itachi let go of Serina and they both sighed. Serina then ran to catch Sasuke and Itachi ran to catch Sakura, before they both destroyed Itachi and Serina's bedroom.

Once Serina finally caught Sasuke and Itachi caught Sakura, the two finally settled down. Serina held back Sasuke's arms like a police officer and Itachi did the same to Sakura. Sakura was by the way wearing a red long dress that also reached her ankles. She had a pink flower pinned onto the dress as well. She wore black high heels. Sasuke just wore a red long-sleeved shirt that had the sleeves folded up to his elbows, and black pants with black dress shoes.

"Okay what the hells wrong now!" Serina yelled. Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other and then Sakura answered.

"That idiot broke my ruby earrings!" She pointed an accusing finger to Sasuke.

"It was a fucking accident!" Sasuke yelled at her. Itachi and Serina decided to switch places and Itachi smacked Sasuke over his head. "Sasuke don't curse, there are women in the room." "OWW!" Sasuke once again yelled. Serina smirked and Sakura pointed at again at Sasuke and laughed. "Hey don't laugh at others missy!" Serina smacked Sakura over her head as well. "Owwie!" Serina didn't hit Sakura so hard but it still hurt. "Oh be quiet you big babies, now lets go! And Sakura here, you can borrow my ruby earrings, just don't break em!" Serina handed Sakura the earrings.

Itachi and Serina released their siblings and walked out of the house and towards the engagement hall. Sasuke and Sakura clinged arms together, forgetting about their argument. They walked in front of Itachi and Serina. Itachi stuck his arm out so Serina could take it and so they walked together to their party. Once they reached the party hall, Sakura and Sasuke walked in first as they were announced as the best man and maid of honor. The couple bowed and took their seat at the table.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE COMES THE SOON-TO-BE MARRIED COUPLE, UCHIHA ITACHI AND HARUNO SERINA!" The announcer, who by the way was Naruto, screamed. As Serina and Itachi walked in, everyone cheered and applauded. The couple walked down to their table and seated themselves. Then Itachi spoke.

"Hello everyone, Serina and I would like to thank everyone for coming to our engagement party, we know that it was a formal arrangement but for now lets get this party stared!" Itachi and all the men raised a fist in the air and the DJ, which was Kakashi, played fast beating songs! First song was temperature, by Sean Paul. People started to gather onto the dance floor and danced wildly to the song.

"May I have this wild dance ma'am?" Sasuke put out his hand towards Sakura, which she gladly accepted. They were dancing like no tomorrow, just like the others. Serina cheerfully smiled at everyone but she badly wanted to get on that dance floor and Itachi noticed it.

"Serina, lets dance, ne?" Serina being shocked, followed Itachi to the middle of the dance floor and they began to spice up the song a bit. People around them started to stop their dancing and stare at two dance-crazy couples. Yes, two couples, Serina and Itachi, and Sasuke and Sakura.

"Look at them dance!" some shouted. Itachi began to dip Serina _very_ low, and Sasuke held Sakura's body close to his own. After the song temperature, another song played and it was called, Joy Ride, by Mariah Carey. (and I know that maybe these songs suck to ppl who don't like them, but oh well.) Itachi brought Serina backup and put both of his hands onto her waist. Serina took both of her arms and flung them around Itachi's neck. Sasuke placed his left hand on Sakura's waist, and she placed her right hand onto his shoulder. With their free hands, they entwined together and both couples slow danced.

"Sasuke, this is our joy ride." (yes I know, its corny!) Sakura quietly whispered to him as she remembered the day of the fair in the ferris wheel.

"Yeah, it is." Sasuke replied back. Sasuke whispered something to Sakura and she nodded. They left the dance floor and went somewhere else, unnoticed. Now the songs were changing back to fast and hyper, so Serina and Itachi decided to go back to their table and watch everyone dance, and heres what they saw.

Ino and Shikamaru were bumping and grinding, on each other, "eww! Aern't they too young to be doing that dance?" Serina said to Itachi. Itachi just laughed.

Naruto and Hinata were doing the cabbage patch, "What an odd dance.." Itachi said quietly.

Neji and Tenten were spinning, and twirling with each other. It had a slight resemblance to ballet dancing. (sorry I don't really know what its called.) "Um.. who knew Neji could spin around like that?" Serina asked Itachi. He just smirked and said to himself that he would remember this to blackmail Neji when Itachi wanted Neji to do something.

Lastly they were trying to spot Sasuke and Sakura but they were not found on the dance floor. "Itachi, where are they?" Serina asked Itachi, and he quickly stood up from the big table and scanned the whole room. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke and Sakura in a back table, kissing. "Serina you better look at this.." Itachi gestured Serina to stand up and when she did she regretted it. Because in front of her, well in the back of the room, was her little sister and her brother-in-law, making out and acting like no one was there.

"Oh my fucking god!" Serina screamed, causing the Dj, or Kakashi to quickly stop the music. Everyone faced Serina and then slowly turned around, as they saw Sasuke and Sakura making out. Those two still didn't notice that over 250 people stared at them. Itachi being the smart one, spoke up.

"Oi Sasuke, Sakura, stop kissing and look around at the people in front of you!" Sasuke and Sakura immediately opened here eyes, broke off their kisses and turned to everyone. Boys the age of 14-17 gave Sakura lustful stares and girls the same ages gave Sasuke wanting stares. "Um…. Sorry?" Sasuke and Sakura said. The music started to play again, and everyone returned to their normal dancing. Itachi and Serina both walked up to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So little brother, having fun?" Itachi teased Sasuke.

"Shut up, I mean its not like your not gunna do it on your honeymoon!" Sasuke retorted back. Serina and Sakura shook their heads in dissatisfaction and decided to leave the two brothers and dance. Sasuke and Serina were dancing together like sisters and having lots of fun, until some drunk, and nasty pervert came up to Sakura.

"Hey there baby, wanna get outta here and have some fun?" the drunkard asked Sakura. Serina was getting pissed. Sasuke saw this and informed Itachi. "Hell no!" Sakura shouted and stood behind Serina.

"Hey who the hell are you anyway? And you aren't even invited, plus there's no alcohol allowed at my engagement party!" Serina shouted and was balling her right fist. "Stay outta this woman, just because I'm interested in younger girls doesn't mean I'm not interested into you too." The perv grinned and was coming closer and closer to the 2 sisters. Serina jumped out of the way, but he then grabbed her butt and while Saukra was turned around, he did the same to her. Serina was ready to punch him when someone else beat her to it. Their stood Itachi and Sasuke, punching the guy and so far, the perv was losing and lost consciousness.

"Itachi!" Serina shouted, joyed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted and ran by his side. Both Uchiha brothers saw this guy and heard everything that he said, so they had to defend their lovely ladies.

"Are you guys alright?" Sasuke asked. Both girls nodded.

"Good, because the next guy to touch you girls, they better have their funeral planned out already." Itachi spoke up. "And they better be ready to die by the Uchiha Brothers, "Sasuke continued. "And they better have back-up, or else.." Itachi said. "And they better be ready to be sent to hell!" Sasuke continued again. "And they better-" Serina and Sakura already got their point and shut them up with a kiss on the lips. Serina kissed Itachi, and Sakura kissed Sasuke. Both boys stared shocked and shrugged to each other and kissed back their girls. As the party was coming to an end, the engaged couple spoke up.

"Attention everyone, Serina and I would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate out engagement party, and tomorrow we hope to see everyone at the wedding! Thanks again, and we hope you enjoyed it!" Itachi smiled. Serina smiled and also thanked their guests.

Everyone was leaving the party hall, and Sasuke and Sakura bid their siblings a good night.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"I had fun Sasuke-kun!" Sakura commented.

"yeah, it was fun but you know what part I liked?" Sasuke whispered his favorite part to her, and she blushed, recalling what they were doing before their sibling came. ( I think you know what they're thinking about.. lol)

"Sasuke-kun you perv." Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled to himself as they were already home and getting ready for bed.

**With Itachi and Serina**

"I can't believe it! Tomorrow I become Serina Uchiha! Wow I never thought I'd be an Uchiha when we were younger.." Serina told Itachi.

"Well I would have never thought of marrying my best friend, the only girl in this town who truly understood me." Itachi smiled at her and she hugged him.

"Itachi, I love you.." Serina told him and hugged a little tighter. Itachi hugged her back.

"I love you too, but why don't we get some sleep, for tomorrow is the big day!" Itachi and Serina got ready, and went to sleep.

* * *

**I know, its kinda corny, but my brain is focusing on school exams, and new story ideas, I think I will add 1 or 2 more chapters to this story, and then it will be over. R & R! thanks!**


	11. A Wedding! And Engagement?

**Hello all! This is the last chapter of Safe From Harm, and well I hope its good… Review after reading please! Guess what! There will be a sequel for those who enjoy this story! Lol, and one more thing, I make stories that are enjoyable for the readers, hope this was an enjoyable one! 

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: A Wedding! And Engagement?

* * *

**

"Hells Yeah!" Serina shot a fist into the air. "Today I'm getting married to Uchiha Itachi!"

"Hey Serina, shut up and hold still!" Tenten yelled. Tenten was putting eyeliner under Serina's eyes.

"Yeah! How the hell are we to do your makeup if you keeping moving your mouth and and your being so jumpy!" Ino shouted also. Ino was applying blush to Serina's face.

"Sorry?" Serina said with a nervous laugh after.

"Anyway, Serina, where's the dress?" Sakura asked as she pinned her sister's hair into a bun.

"Oh I know where, its hanging in the closet." Hinata said quietly. Hinata was setting Serina's necklace in place. Sakura rushed to the closet and took out the dress. For 5 moments, she stared at awe at the dress. She came back and gave it to Serina.

"Thank you girlies! I don't think I would have survived through this wedding if I didn't have you all with me! I love you all so much!" Serina exclaimed.

"Aww!" All four girls said. They each other one big bear hug and then Serina went into the bathroom to put her wedding dress on. As Serina came out, the girls could only awe and ooh. By the way, all the girls had lavender gowns on. Their hair was down and each girl had a difference in makeup.

**With the boys**

"Finally damn it!" Itachi said. Today would be the day that he would finally marry his Serina but he was actually more into the honeymoon as we all know. He crossed his arms as he waited for the others to finish dressing. Itachi already changed into his sleek black tuxedo. It consisted of a long sleeved shirt with a black tie, and a black jacket over it. Matching black pants and shoes also. His hair was still tied in a low ponytail, but he still looked as handsome as ever.

"We are coming Itachi, sheesh!" Sasuke said. He, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were all Itachi's best men. All of them wore gray suits, with purple pin stripes. Itachi grinned as they all walked in from their own dressing rooms.

"Wow, looks like this day isn't so troublesome for the _two_ someones we all know." Shikamaru said, and smiled at Itachi and Sasuke.

"Hey Itachi, do you know that Sasuke is gunna-" Naruto was bonked on the head by Sasuke and Neji because he almost said Sasuke's secret aloud.

"Shut the fuck up dobe." Sasuke said. Itachi chuckled. "Well, well little brother, what kinda secret do we have here, when an older brother cannot learn his little brother's secret?" Itachi asked with a grin again.

"Why should he tell you?" Neji asked. Neji and Sasuke had grown to be like best friends, which made Tenten and Sakura very happy.

"Because, I am, his older brother, and besides even if you choose not to tell me, I'll still find out." Itachi this time smirked. Sasuke was growing mad but Shikamaru was trying to calm him.

"Oi Sasuke, just tell him, I mean its better if you tell him so that he won't find out by someone else." Shikamaru rolled his eyes towards Naruto and Naruto caught his stare.

"What! I'm not gunna tell anyone!" Naruto said, but really he lied, because he told Tenten, Ino, and Hinata already about the secret.

"Whatever, but Itachi when I tell you, do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone!" Sasuke said. Itachi nodded and Sasuke whispered something into his ear.

"Ho-ly-crap!" Itachi said slowly. "Well, good luck with that otoutou-san!" Itachi was already leaving the room and heading towards the church room. All four boys followed and took their places at the alter. Sasuke was of course the best man, so he stood right next to his brother. Sakura and the girls were already at the alter also and each girl looked stunning in their boyfriend's eyes. All that was missing was Serina. Both sides of the church were filled with people, and Itachi recognized them all. Even Deidara was there, but he looked sad, knowing now that Serina would be Itachi's forever. (AWW! lol)

**Back with Serina**

"Hurry Serina-chan! The music is playing already!" someone said.

"Ah! I'm coming!" Serina replied back. She took once last glance into the mirror. She put on her white veil and held tightly onto her red and white rosed bouquet. She smiled softly and left the room and headed toward the church room.

The big tanned doors slowly opened, and revealed a beautiful girl, no she wasn't a girl, but a woman, coming down the aisle as she smiled to everyone. _This is the day that mother and father wanted me to have, but I only wish that they could see me now.._

Itachi stared wide-eyed at Serina and his mouth dropped open, for there before him stood a elegant woman, wearing a beautiful white dress. Serina's dress was breath taking. It was a strapless dress. The top had glitter and sparkles all over but the bottom part was puffy and lacey. She wore white high heels to be a little tall, but she was still shorter that Itachi.

"Wow.." Itachi and Deidara both whispered. Deidara's word could not be heard but Itahci's was. Serina saw Itachi's mouth dropped so with a flick of her wrist, she closed his mouth, causing the guests to laugh.

"Okay, now that the bride is here, finally, we may begin the ceremony." The alter said. Both the bride and groom nodded. Sasuke and Sakura didn't quiet pay attention to the wedding but to each other. The alter babbled some things and then came to the interesting parts.

"If anyone objects to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Deidara was about to say something but Itachi's other friend Kisame whispered to Deidara, "Talk and I'll kill you, oh and Itachi told me to say that, haha." Kisame chuckled quietly and Deidara zipped his mouth shut.

"Okay since no one objects, then do you Uchiha Itachi take Haruno Serina to be your lawfully wedded wife, through thick and thin, through illness and in health?" The Alter said.

"I do." Itachi replied, he smiled towards Serina and took her hands in his. Sakura glanced at her sister, but then quickly turned her gaze back to Sasuke. Sasuke still stared at Sakura and thought about his secret.

"Okay, and do you Haruno Serina take Uchiha Itachi to be your lawfully wedded husband, through think and thin, through illness and in health?" The alter asked again.

"I do." Serina looked at Itachi fully in the eyes while everyone awed.

"Then by the power invested in me, I announce you man and wife, so Itachi, you may now kiss the bride!"

"I will kiss Serina, but I have one more thing to say. Is that okay Tsunade-sama?" Itachi spoke, and yeah, Tsunade is reciting the ceremony. She nodded.

"Serina… I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me, you saved me from Orochimaru two times and you were always by my said, but now it's my turn to protect you, and I will do just that, I will keep you safe from harm." Itachi looked into fuchsia eyes, and Serina spoke. "Tsunade-sama, I would like to say something as well." She nodded.

"Itachi, I also want to thank you, for being with me when I lost my parents, and I know no one knows this, but thank you for also your help in supporting me and Sakura when our parents passed. You were truly my best friend, and now you're my only love." Serina and all the girls were becoming teary eyed, and so Itachi lifted her chin and gave her a sweet kiss. People cried… people smiled… but most of all people were happy that now everything is to be safe in their journey ahead.

After the wedding, everyone was escorted outside, where food and dancing will be held. Sasuke and Sakura decided to go to the small park near the wedding and talk for a while. The couple sat on the grass and stared at the small pond. Sasuke put one hand inside his pocket and kept it there.

"So Sasuke, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked him. She turned her head to face him. He did the same.

"Uh.. I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Okay well what is it?"

"Okay… well you know that we've been together since we were like 13, right?" Sakura nodded.

"Well now that we are 15, and we know how we feel about each other," Sakura knew for some reason where this was going and she hoped it was the good news that she wanted to hear.

"Sakura what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I want to be with you forever, which is why, will you Haruno Sakura marry me, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke took out a velvet from his pocket and slowly opened it. Sakura stared shocked but yet happy at the ring. It had a pink cherry blossom gem on it with tiny diamonds surrounding the flower. It was set on a gold band.

"Sasuke, yes, yes I will marry you, but when we turn 18, the wedding should proceed seeing as that we are only 15!" Sakura and Sasuke smiled and then they heard applauds and cheering come around the forest.

"WHOOHOO! SASUKE-TEME IS GETTING MARRIED!" Naruto shouted.

"Congratulation Sasuke and Sakura!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said.

"Congrats Uchiha." Neji and Shikamaru said.

"Well looks like the secret is out and my little brother is going to marry my sister-in-law!" Itachi spoke. He had his arm around Serina. Sasuke and Sakura blushed at all the people who congratulated them.

"Aww, my baby sister is getting married!" Serina said with a grin. Sakura blushed even more.

After everyone was settling down with the news, Sasuke and Itachi still had one more gift to their beloveds. Sasuke gave Sakura a necklace. And to her luck it was the necklace that she saw when she was little. The cherry blossom necklace with her name engraved on it.

"Ah! Sasuke I love you! Thank you so much!" Sakura immediately put on the necklace and as for Serina's gift, Itachi gave her the ankle bracelet that she saw when she was 13 years old! 'Shining Light' was written on the bracelet, and Serina kissed Itachi and thanked him as well. She put it on her ankle quickly too. Both couples went their separate ways, with smiles plastered on each face.

** FIN**

As these two couples begin new lives, there is still one problem. What's the problem and why does it involve Orochimaru's death? And now, our happy couples will go through more pain and face the dead, in the sequel to Safe From Harm. Can't everyone just live happy for once? Be on the lookout for the sequel!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! Well I certainly had a lot of fun writing it and I already have a plot to the sequel, I just can't think up of a title for it, lol. Well leave a review if you have time and hopefully the sequel will be more worth while!**


End file.
